The Clash of Love
by kellyQ
Summary: FINISHED and thanks for liking it! Shounenai! After being the only survivor to a horrible car accident with his family, Lan gets support from the most unlikely personChaud. LanxChaud LanxMaylu friendship and other couples.
1. Chapter One: State of Shock

My First Megaman story so be good to me.  
KellyQ

The Clash of Love

Chapter One: State of Shock

By: KellyQ

Chaud looked down at his P.E.T. Protoman. His Net navi was far from winning or finishing the job that he was sent to do, and where was Megaman? He should've arrived quite awhile ago-Chaud felt something was wrong-very wrong.

"Protoman go and see if you can find Megaman! I'm going to see I can get a hold of Lan!" Chaud demanded.

He turned when he saw ambulance going by, but didn't think about it too much.

* * *

Protoman looked in the most unlikely spot as he looked for Megaman. Where he knew where Megaman was, was beyond him. But the feeling that something was terribly wrong, was leading him to Lan's Net Navi. Megaman was lying on the ground; looking as though he was just resting...but Protoman could tell that he was far from resting-he had stopped to regain his strength. Protoman looked around to see about twenty virus's coming towards them. Chaud's Net Navi let out a low growl of frustration. 

"Get up-we don't have time to take a nap!" He demanded.

Protoman's voice caused Megaman to smile a little, even though he didn't know why."I'm just a little tired."

It was true. Lan's Net Navi was tired; even though he knew that he needed to get up and continue fighting-even though he wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Megaman slowly got up, still feeling shaky-and stumbled.

That's when he noticed that one of the viruses was ready to strike Protoman-who was completely unaware of the attack. Mustering the last of the strength he knew he had left, Megaman ran up to protect Protoman just as the virus was ready to strike. Protoman turned, his eyes widening as he watched in complete horror while Megaman slowly faded and started turning into data.

"Megaman!"

Protoman panicked as Lan's Net Navi turned his head so that he could look at him, with a worried look on his face.

"Lan needs Chaud...he's...hurt...I'm sorry that..." Megaman paused as his expression changed to kindness, "that it couldn't work out between us, Protoman..."

Chaud's Net Navi's body was now shaking in total horror-unable to move as he watched while Megaman changed into pure data-not being able to help him. This was the second time it happened! Protoman's hand balled into a tight fist, as he turned ready to strike anything in his path. He was not going to let the viruses get away from having taken Megaman from him again!

* * *

Chaud turned his head when he saw the nearby smoke, and realized that he could smell it as well. _This must be something serious_, he thought with a frown. 

Making up his mind, he ran towards the smoke's direction to see that it was coming from a very familiar looking car. A part of it was smashed into another car that had been going in the opposite direction, and once Chaud got closer, he saw that one of the paramedics was pulling out a limp body. No...It can't be who I think it is! But Chaud's eyes were not tricking him-it was Lan's body they were pulling out-he had been in a car accident.

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be here!" One of cops hollered at him, getting Chaud's attention and his eyes shifted towards the cops direction-giving him a long, cold stare.

He was not going to leave Lan's side until he knew that he was alright!

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We're-" Before the cop could finish though, another voice interrupted him.

"Chaud!" The voice that had hollered his name happened to be Ms. Mari. The silver haired boy turned to see the rest of Lan's friends running towards them as well. Maylu ran to the gurney where Lan lay, slipping in and out of conscious.

"Lan what happened?"

"You know him?" One of the cops asked.

"Yes. I'm his child hood friend. His name is Lan Hikari!"

Lan slowly opened his eyes and his vision gradually started to become clear.

"M-Maylu-?"

The moment Chaud could hear Lan, he was immediately right next to Maylu, but the brunette had already fallen unconscious. Chaud cursed under his breath, and pulled out his P.E.T.

"Protoman," he ordered and waited for his Net navi to appear on the screen, "Protoman, where are you?"

"Maylu," came a voice from her P.E.T. that happened to be her own Net Navi: Roll. Maylu pulled her P.E.T. out to see a flushed Net Navi.

"Roll, what's wrong?"

"It's Megaman..."

Chaud grabbed the pink P.E.T. from Maylu with what hatred and anger in his expression.

"Where are Megaman and Protoman?"

Nothing but fear could be shown on Roll's face. Seeing how threatening Chaud looked, Maylu snatched her own P.E.T. from Chaud, sending him a cold glare as she clutching the device to her chest.

"Don't you dare-"

"Chaud," came a voice from his own P.E.T. that happened to be Protoman's. The silver haired boy lifted his P.E.T. to see that Protoman looked a little roughed up from a fight.

"Megaman...is gone-"

Everyone gasped, except for Chaud who wore a dark expression. Maylu sensed it, and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Protoman, you know I don't tolerate failure, right? So how is it that some virus was able to do that to him and you were not infected?"

"He got in the way before I could do anything Chaud, and I wouldn't be standing here now if it hadn't been for him." Protoman admitted.

Chaud's eyes shifted back to where he thought the gurney was-but it was all ready moving to the back of the ambulance. Cursing lightly, Chaud ran up just as the back doors were going to close.

"I'm coming too!"

"Are you a family member?" The paramedics asked.

"No...I'm...I'm..."

Maylu rolled her eyes.

"He's a friend." She responded for him.

Chaud flinched in utter shock. Friends with Lan? Who did this girl think she was to say that? Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned and gave Maylu a cold stare narrowing his eyes.

"Lan and I have never been friends, and never will!"

"You're wrong, Chaud. Lan does like you...he just doesn't think that you liked him because of the way you and Protoman treated him and Megaman." Maylu informed.

What she told Chaud was part of the truth. Maylu really wanted to tell him more-that Lan had feelings for Chaud-for more then just a friend. Now if she told all of it, she would betray Lan's trust and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry but if you're not a family member than you'll have to just follow us."

Chaud quickly glanced at Lan before the door closed. He looked awful. He had a big gash on the side of his head, his leg was twisted and some clear speckles of glass could be seen here and there on his body.

Seeing that Chaud tensed up, Maylu put her hand on his tight shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lan will be alright. I know he will."

"Don't touch me." Chaud hissed, as he pulled away from Maylu's touch.

Seeing what happened, Yai also tensed up-causing her long blond braided hair to stick up and a firey look appeared in her eyes.

"Don't talk to my friends like that," she paused quickly when she noticed that Chaud was just walking away, "Hey, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Forget it, Yai. He has his own way of dealing with the problem."

_How right you are_, Chaud thought with a dark smile as he continued to walk, _how right you are_.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter Two

The Clash of Love

Chapter Two: Can things still be the same?  
Part One

By KellyQ

Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman were standing together and waiting to hear from their partners about their friend. It was taking quite a long time, and the silence was killing them; especially Gutsman. He was just not used to standing around waiting for very long.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Dex's Net Navi groaned.

"Please be patient, Gutsman. I'm sure we'll find out soon." Glide said, reassuring his friend for he could tell that the others where also really starting to get impatient.

"We're trying our best, Glide," Roll agreed putting her hands together-she also had great pain her eyes.

"But I can't help but feel sorry for Lan. He lost his family and Megaman-"

"You all look pathetic." Came a voice from nearby, and they all knew exactly who it was.

Protoman walked up, not looking to amused. Gutsman stepped up towards him, with great anger in his eyes.

"Watch who you're calling names!" he hollered, "I would smash you right here and now-"

"Don't temp me rock-face," Protoman mocked coolly, "Chaud wants to know what's going on with Lan's condition and says that he will try to bring Megaman back."

Roll's face lit up, including the others but Maylu's Net Navi's face turned gloomy when a harsh thought suddenly struck her.

"How is he going to do that without Lan's father?"

"I don't know. Now what's going on with Lan?"

"We're not sure. No one has said anything to us, but once we know something for sure. one of us will send you e-mail." Glide suggested.

Protoman nodded his head and turned to walk away, when Roll suddenly called out to him.

"Tell Chaud that we're here to help in any way we can!"

_Don't worry_, _I'll make sure that Chaud knows that_, Protoman thought. The red NetNavi knew Chaud well, knowing his weakness and strengths.

* * *

Chaud finally arrived at Lan's house, holding the brunette's burnt P.E.T. He was going to have to somehow figure out a way to bring Megaman back before Lan woke up and asked what had happened. 

_I just hope that Mr. Hikari has some sort of back-up system_. Chaud thought, lifting the part of the door rug to see a spare key lying there.

"Chaud, there is no news about Lan. Once there is, you'll get an e-mail from the others."

"Thanks Protoman." The silver haired brunette murmured, after unlocking the door and decided to put the key in his pocket. There was no since for putting it back; the house was going to put on the market anyway.

Chaud closed the door and looked around. The place was really quite clean. He walked into the kitchen, and the first thing that drew his eye was a picture of the Hikari family. He walked towards it and took a closer look at the picture. The family looked so happy in the photo; especially Lan. He had a big smile on his face, and his eyes where sparkling.

A warm, fuzzy feeling came over Chaud as he looked at the picture of Lan. He looked so happy, and now that things were changing, the sparkle in Lan's eyes were going to fade once he was finally awake and would find out what had happened.

"Chaud, we should get started before any more time is wasted." Said Protoman.

"Just give me a moment, Protoman." Chaud requested, and he continued to look around the house. It was still pretty clean. A thought came to him as he found the stairs leading up to the second floor.

_I wonder if Lan's room is clean like the rest of the house_, he thought.

Once he came to the second level, Chaud noticed that there was more then one door. He walked towards the first door that was about twenty feet from the stairs and once he opened it he noted the queen sized bed, tan rug, and a white chest of drawers. The room itself was quite roomy, off the right was the bathroom, and off to the corner was the closet.

He backed away and closed the door, walking down the hallway to the second door. Opening the door, he saw that it was a bathroom. Chaud closed that door as well, and continued to walk down the hallway-stopping at the last door as he suddenly knew that he had finally found Lan's room.

* * *

"I don't think it's fair that we have to wait!" Dex complained. "Besides, I don't see the reason why we have to wait in the first place." 

"We all know how you feel, Dex," Mrs. Mari said, putting a hand on the chubby boy's shoulder, "but these things take time and right now the only thing that we can do is pray that Lan is going to be alright."

"That's right buck-a-roo. We just have to have faith that Lan can pull through," Maysa declared, who was sitting next to Mrs. Mari.

"Miss. Yai," Came Glide's voice.

The blonde girl pulled her P.E.T out.

"What's going on? What's the matter?"

"Chaud's Net Navi dropped by, requesting that if there's any news on Lan to let him know. Protoman also said that Chaud might find a way to bring Megaman back too."

"What?" Yai asked, frowning in confusion, "how can he do that without Mr. Hikari's help? That's so like him trying to prove that he's better than anyone else!"

"Actually, Yai," Maylu said with a kind smile on her face, "what Chaud is doing is probably the most unselfish thing that he has ever done."

Yai sighed in defeat. Maylu had a good point. Chaud wasn't all that bad, he was just really good about not letting people get to him. She remembered him saying that to her one time, and she never forgot. Now, it just occurred to her that Chaud was really teaching her something that day-and that was not to be scared.

* * *

Chaud opened the door to Lan's room, expecting to a messy room-but when he opened the door wider he saw that the bed was made and there was hardly anything on the floor. The room itself had a strong aroma of Lan, and the area had his aura too. Chaud walked over to the computer and placed the burned P.E.T. on it's cartel and started up the computer. 

Lan's cracked P.E.T screen flickered, and came to life. But it went out a minute later.

_Okay. Now I know what adjustments that need to be done with Lan's P.E.T. Let's see if there's a copy of Lan's Net Navi._ Chaud though, opening the first desk drawer to see papers jammed inside it. He moved the papers onto the floor, and looked around for a CD-finding nothing but pens, pencils and a few comics.

"Protoman, where's the program?" Chaud asked, knowing that snooping around was wrong.

"In the last drawer."

The silver haired boy nodded his head, and pulled open the last drawer to see a few magazines, and the CD. Pulling it out, he put it in his pocket and then got up, bending to one knee and pulled out the tower. He shut down the computer then unplugged the USB port that was connected to the computer and the wall.

"All right, Protoman," Chaud announced pushing the computer tower back into place and started gathering his stuff.

"Lets see if we can get Megaman back."

To Be Continued ...


	3. Can things be the same?: Part Two

The Clash of Love

Chapter Three: Can things be the same?  
Part Two

By KellyQ

Chaud set Lan's stuff down, getting up and so that he could get his tools and P.E.T parts-so that way it could look like it was never damagedand would be just like new. He also felt funny doing it at the same time though...what if bringing Megaman back, brought to much emotional stress to Lan? So much; that the brunette wouldn't even want to look at his Net navi? If that happened, all of his hard work would be for nothing

Protoman watched Chaud take Lan's P.E.T. apart and started looking more closely at it. The inside looked okay, nothing seemed to be damaged.

_That's good that I just need to replace the outside_, Chaud thought while he continued to put the new parts together. He stopped however, as a new thought came to him. Lan and Megaman could live with him and Protoman-be a family togetherand he really wanted to bring Megaman back, and thank him for saving his Net Navi. The one thing he was going to do when Lan woke up, was to admit that being partners truly does pay off-and also finally admit out loud how he really felt about Lan.

First thing was first thoughChaud had to know how Protoman felt about the idea. His Net Navi may not like it, but it didn't hurt to try however. "Protoman, how do you feel if Lan moved in and Megaman was set up in the same system as you?"

"Do what you think is right, Chaud. But Megaman _did_ save my life, so I do owe him-that, and Megaman is a skilled fighter...without his help, things would not be the same." Protoman admitted.

In away it didn't feel rightas much as Chaud's Net Navi hated to admit it, Megaman was an attractive Net Navi. Chaud smiled, and his eyes softened, thinking of how grateful he was to have such an understanding Net Navi as Protoman.

* * *

The nurse walked up and looked around the room, spotting someone familiar: Ms. Mari. The dark haired teacher eyed the nurse and quickly got her attention that way. The others watched as the nurse walked up ready to tell them the official news about Lan.

"Your friend is in critical condition with a bad knee, a loss of blood-some glass did some damage to his throat, and we're not sure when he'll wake up."

Everyone's face paled, and Maylu sank to her knees. Miss Mari burst into tears while Maysa tried to comfort her. The others just sank into their chairs in utter shockthe nurse looked sympathetically at all of them, until Maylu finally got back up to her feet.

"Can we see, Lan?"

"People are not allowed to see a patient right after they get out of the ER...but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"We should e-mail, Caud," Yai declared, pulling out her P.E.T to see that there was a ring on the desk-top. Her facial expression caused everyone to look at her. Catching on, the others pulled out their P.E.T's too and sure enough, their P.E.T's had rings as well.

"Do you know what this means?" Dex asked, confused.

"We'll have to find Chaud, he has Lan's P.E.T." Maylu said.

* * *

Chaud put Lan's new P.E.T. on the cradle when a ring slowly formed on the desk-top. His eyes shifted to see that his own P.E.T had a ring too. "Protoman," Chaud started but didn't finish when the downstairs door bell rang. He quickly got to his feet, walked down the stairs, and opened the door to see that it was Lan's friends.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Lan?"

Maylu held up her P.E.T and pointed to the ring. "The ring is part of Megaman's data, and from what I remember right, when we put all our P.E.T's together with the program then Megaman will come back!"

Chaud sighed, feeling a little of his hope of doing it on his own fading. "Follow me."

He turned and started walking towards the stairs.

* * *

The P.E.T's where all hooked up to the computer, including Chaud's. He put the CD in and the program started to loadeveryone watched in awe as the whole room suddenly lit up. The data started coming together right where Protoman was standing and the red Net Navi held out his arms just as the data slowly started to form Megaman's body.

Everyone gasped in excitement-and even Protoman had a smile on his face as he looked down at Megaman. All the Net Navi's crowed around the two eager to see their fallen comrade once more.

"Megaman...?" Roll called out softly, reaching out to touch him.

The blue Net Navi slowly opened his eyes with a questioning look in his expression. It changed when everything sank in, to a small smile. Megaman at the exact moment noticed that he was being held in a pair of familiar arms. He turned his head as his eyes shifted up, to notice that he was looking right at Protoman.

Megaman smiled softly once more at Protoman. "I'm glad you're all right."

The smile didn't last long on Megaman's face however-the vibes suddenly didn't feel right. He looked at everyonefinally noticing that he was in a totally different environmentand where was Lan? Megaman opened his mouth to ask but high pitch ringing sound beat him to the punch. Yai pulled out her cell phone to see that it was Miss Mari.

Children, the nurse finally gave us clearance to see Lan.

"That's great! I'll let the others know."

Yai put the phone away and Maylu was the first to guess that it was Miss Mari. Yai nodded her head.

"Lan...where is Lan?" Megaman asked wanting to know.

Everyone was hesitant and finally Protoman sighed.

"He's in the hospital..."

"He's in a coma right now," Maylu continued, "he's in real bad shape-he has a bad knee and what the nurse told us was that Lan will have a hard time speaking..."

Maylu stopped seeing the Megaman's eyes clouding over with great horror as his face paled. That's when another question popped into his mind-what had happened to Lan's family? Were they okay?

"Lan's family...?"

Once again, everyone was silent. Megaman continued to look at everyone, waiting. Why wasn't anyone saying anything?

"They're dead." Protoman finally admitted in a quiet voice.

"No..."

Megaman sank further into Protoman's arms and closed his eyes. _This is all my fault_, the blue Net Navi thought, feeling his energy starting to seep out of his body. His expression flushed, as tears came down his face.

Maylu looked at everyone remembering that they still had to get to the hospital. "We'd all better get back."

Everyone nodded their heads. Roll looked closely at Chaud's and Lan's Net Navi and smiled. "Take care of Megaman while we're gone."

A light shade of pink appeared a long the edge of Protoman's nose. How did she know? Protoman turned his head feeling slightly embarrassed.

* * *

"I can't believe that Chaud didn't come to see Lan!" Yai huffed. The hand that was holding her P.E.T turned white as it formed a small fist around it.

"Please calm down, Miss Yai. I'm sure that Chaud just doesn't have time right now." Glide murmured, trying to reason with her.

"That's still not an excuse for him not see Lan! And where is my strawberry milk?"

Yai looked up to see the wine glass filled to the brim of her favorite drink.

* * *

Chaud stepped up towards Protoman and Megaman who still looked rather flushed. Chaud watched with guilt washed over his expression as Protoman felt very much the same way.

"Megaman..." Chaud murmured, speaking softly as he put a hand on Lan's P.E.T.

"I am a pathetic Net Navi aren't I?" Megaman choked out, his voice sounding so sure.

Protoman's expression hardened as he tightened his grip on Megaman. "You're such a baka! What happened was _not_ your fault! You saved me, so don't do something like that again..."

"Sorry..." Megaman whispered, looking down.

There was silence between them before Chaud spoke up again. "Megaman...you're all he has and it would hurt him if you give up on him-"

Megaman looked up at Chaud to see that he wasn't kidding around. Lan's Net Navi smiled, a spark of light slowly coming back into his eyes. "Thanks. When can we see Lan? I really want to see him."

"I know, and so do I. We'll see him soon...I want to see him too..."

"We'll see him together." Megaman suggested, sounding a little happier than before.

"Sure."

To Be Continued...


	4. Shattered

The Clash of Love

Chapter Four: Shattered

By KellyQ

Two long weeks have passed and Lan had still not woken up. During that time, Maylu and the others would come and visit. Chaud on the other hand was hesitant to see Lan until just the other day when Megaman wouldn't stop pestering Chaud to go see Lan.

Chaud walked down the hallway to the room Maylu said the brunette was in, stopped at the door and pulled out Lan's P.E.T.

"Megaman, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I do. Lan and I are like a family-partners in crime."

"Shoot your self." Chaud shrugged, opening the door.

He had to admit that Megaman and Lan where a good team, alway supporting each other.

The room was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the clock ticking. Chaud walked up to see that Lan had a bandage around his head, stitches on the side of his neck, IV's taped to his arm and more wires to read his heart.

The two looked at Lan for a moment until Megaman broke the airy silence.

"Lan..."

"He can't hear you Megaman but here..." Chaud said, placing the P.E.T. on Lan's chest over the brunette's heart.

Megaman winced after tying to listen, feeling a chill run down his spine. Fear was clearly shown; he could barely hear Lan's heart beating.

"Chaud, why...why is Lan's heart so weak-?"

The silver haired boy was about to answer when the door opened and Maylu walked up. She stopped dead, and raised a brow.

"Chaud...I didn't expect to see you here..." she said as her eyes shifted to see that Lan's P.E.T. was on his chest and Megaman looking very flushed. "Megaman, are you all right?"

Maylu walked past Chaud and picked up the blue P.E.T.

"Maylu...why is Lan's heart so weak-I can barely hear it."

"Shhh." Maylu hushed him putting Lan P.E.T. to her chest, "How about I take you somewhere were there's less stress." She continued glaring at Chaud.

The boy glared back, knowing full well what she was thinking. "Megaman requested I bring him here and nothing more!"

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

Chaud sighed and walked passed her, opened the door and walked out leaving them alone.

* * *

Yuriko walked down the hospital hallway toward Lan's room. Her orders: kill Lan and infect Megaman with a Dark-chip. A smirk slowly formed on the woman's face, thinking how fun it would be to watch the whole thing. 

The young woman came to the elevators and noticed that Chaud standing there waiting for the elevator. Yuriko growled. That damn brat will ruin everything! What was he doing here anyways?

* * *

Chaud could see movement from the corner of his eye. His expression hardened when he noticed who it was. That wench better stay away from Lan and Megaman! He was going to make sure of that. 

The elevator door opened and Chaud stepped in. He closed his eyes, letting some stress out that he didn't know he had. Chaud turned to face the elevator door just as it was closing. He opened his eyes again to see that Yuriko was gone.

"Chaud, is anything the matter?" Protoman asked sensing that something was not right.

"We may have an unwelcome guest, Protoman." Chaud said darkly, and the elevator started to move.

"Understood."

By that point the elevator stopped and the door opened. Chaud put his hand in his pocket and stepped out onto the main floor. Most of the people that walked by, looked at him, or kept their distance.

* * *

Meijin sat down next to Lan, after setting a computer system for Megaman so he could be close to Lan and keep an eye on him. 

"Meijin, do you think that Lan will hate me when he finds out that I couldn't save his parents?"

"It's hard to say, Megaman. We'll find out when he wakes up."

"I hope it's soon. I miss him."

"Now is not the time to mope," came a voice that happened to be Chaud.

* * *

"Fortunate," Meijin sighed. What just took place was going to change things for them. 

Megaman became anxious. "Hook me up in Lan's room so that I can make sure that Yuriko doesn't even come near Lan!"

Meijin sighed. "It's not going to be that easy, Megaman. You'll have to go to the main computer of the whole hospital..."

"Then..."

"I'll stay here," Chaud addressed, "that wench knows I'm here so she won't do anything as long as I'm here."

* * *

"How's Lan doing?" Roll asked, sitting next to Megaman. 

"He's still out cold and the worst part is that Yuriko is here at the hospital..." Megaman said to hear Roll gasp in fear, "and I feel so helpless...we wont be able to cross-fuse anymore with the condition that Lan will be after..."

"Chaud and Protoman can do the same thing, right? But I can understand how you feel, I would feel powerless too."

Megaman sighed. "I should be getting back, and thanks for coming just to talk."

"Any time," Roll smiled and they both got up. "I do have one question: has Protoman taken good care of you?"

A light shade of red slowly formed across Megaman's face. "He has been nice to me," the blue Net navi murmured, rubbing his arm as his eyes also shifted to the right, holding some love in them.

Roll was about to open her mouth when a bright stream of light hit the ground. After it shriveled away, there stood Protoman.

"Chaud wants you to come back..."

Megaman's expression changed to hope. "Is it Lan?"

Protoman shook his head. "Chaud just doesn't want you to be out here. Without Lan, your vulnerable to anything."

For a second there, Roll thought that Megaman was going to lose it, but he just shrugged and started to walk ahead. Protoman followed from behind. Once he got closer, he picked Megaman up and started to carry him.

"What are you doing?" Lan's Net navi yelped in surprise.

He was not prepared for that. Roll chuckled inwardly, shaking her head. She turned and started to walk the other way. "I can walk, you know." She overheard Megaman protest. "You walk to slow," Protoman said cooly.

* * *

Chaud sat in a chair that he brought from home. He looked over at Lan, wondering if Maylu's idea would work. 

_Flash Back_

_Chaud walked down the hallway to Lan's room and opened the door to see Maylu talking, but Lan was still out. _

_"You do realize that you like a total idiot doing that." Chaud mocked her. _

_Maylu's expression hardened once she looked at Chaud. The silver haired boy winced inwardly; he never saw her look so angry. _

_"To make sure that Lan is not lonely," Maylu said. _

_"Lonely? Maylu, he's just unconscious. He can't even hear you." _

_"You don't know that," the red haired girl said, her voice knowing. "Why not give it a try? It might help Lan wake up..." _

_End of Flash Back_

So here he was, about to talk to Lan and see if would help him come out of the coma.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Together and yet very far apart

The Clash of Love

Chapter Five: Together and yet very far apart

By KellyQ

"Why didn't you tell me that you put the Hikari house for sale?" Maylu asked, her expression showing nothing but pure anger. "Don't you think that would be up to Lan?"

Chaud's eyes shifted to Maylu. "I'm sure if your parents died, you wouldn't want to go back home..."

That got her to think. That's when she noticed that Chaud was looking at a picture frame of some sort. Maylu walked closer to see that it was a picture of Lan and someone else that looked just like him.

"Where did you find that picture?" Maylu asked.

Chaud's eyes shifted toward Maylu. "I found it in Mr. and Mrs. Hikari's room. I'm going to ask Lan who this person is when he wakes up."

"I don't think Lan will want to talk about it..."

"And why is that?" Chaud asked, looking up at Maylu to see slight pain in her eyes.

"The person is Lan's twin brother...he died a month before Lan started to Netbattle..."

Chaud looked at the picture, then back at Lan. "What happened?"

"He was really ill and there was not much that anyone could do to save him." Maylu clarified.

There was silence between them for a moment until Chaud put the picture on the table. "Maylu, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure...but if it has something to do with Lan...you should tell him."

Chaud turned his head to the left, away from Maylu's gaze. His face turned dark. "That's the thing. Lan and I..."

Lan's hand started to twitch. The movement caught Mayul's attention. Chaud noticed it too and took Lan's hand, his heart beating really hard in his chest.

"Lan...?"

The two waited for a moment to see if Lan would open his eyes, but he never did. Chaud's hand, clutching Lan's, started to shake.

"Come on, Lan...you've got to wake up! We need you..."

Maylu looked sympathetically at Chaud. The silver haired boy was really starting to lose hope, but she wasn't going to let Chaud do that. Maylu knew for a fact that he was not that type of person.

"He'll wake up, Chaud...Lan is not a quitter!"

She sighed when she got no reaction out of the silver haired boy. Maylu turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Something in Megaman stirred, causing him to gasp. A sudden chill ran through Lan's Net Navi. Protoman noticed this, and he frowned. 

"Megaman, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...I just felt something...that's all."

"I felt something too...like something was calling us."

Megaman looked up at Protoman for a moment. The red Net Navi felt the blue Net Navi was looking at him. He looked down to see Megaman had an innocent and confused expression.

"Protoman," a voice called out, witch happened to be Chaud, "have you found Megaman?"

Protoman and Megaman both looked at each other for a moment. That's when they both realized how they were looking at each other. Both of their expressions changed to bright red of embarrassment.

* * *

Chaud looked down at Lan. Two weeks was long enough. "Come on, Lan! You've got to wake up - I feel hopeless without you - and the missions are not the same without you either...remember the time you wanted to watch a specific movie before the sequel came out? After that mission, I pulled a few strings so you can met the actors..." 

The silver haired boy smiled at the memory. He had to admit that Lan was a little obsessed that day. There were so many memories he could talk about. Chaud reached out and moved some hair out of Lan's face.

Both their Net Navi's watched from the computer. Protoman's left arm started to twitch, as his hand started clenched. He knew that Chaud was really starting to become frustrated that Lan was still out. Protoman was starting to become frustrated himself.

The red Net Navi was so deep in thought, his body tensed when he felt something touch his arm. The touch soon became familiar. It was Megaman's touch. The blue Net Navi's hand traveled down Protoman's arm, and put his hand around Chaud's Net Navi's hand, just as he squeezed.

* * *

Anetta ran down the hallway. When she heard that her friends where located in the hospital, she just had to be there for Chaud and Lan. She stopped at the door and knocked. Anetta waited for a moment. Once she didn't get a response, she opened the door and poked her head in. 

Chaud just sat there, his face dark with grief and frustration. He didn't want anyone's sympathy - he just wanted Lan to wake up. Chaud turned his head to see a familiar face at the crack of the door.

"Anetta...?"

The red haired girl pushed the door the rest of the way. Anetta stood there with a smile on her face. It faded to a mournful look as Chaud quickly looked back down, his expression changing back.

Anetta waited for a moment to see if Chaud would say something, or even move. After a moment, Anetta could read the vibes from Chaud: He felt guilty.

"I know how you feel, Chaud," Anetta finally said, walking to the other side of the bed, "when I heard what happened to Silk, I didn't know who to blame - but I know Lan wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

Chaud wanted to protest against what Anetta said, but she was right. Lan wouldn't want him to feel guilty about what happened. Lan would want him to feel hope: not guilt.

"I...I never got to thank Lan for anything he did for me," Chaud finally spoke, his voice full of pain and sadness.

Anetta walked to the other side of the bed, and pulled Chaud into a comforting embrace. Anetta looked ahead, but movement caught her eye. She looked down to see that Lan was slowly opening his eyes.

Megaman's face lit up with joy. "Lan!"

Chaud and Anetta let go of each other. Chaud turned to see that Lan was in some kind of daze when he opened his eyes. Chaud practically threw himself at Lan while he enveloped the slightly younger boy into a big hug.

Anetta ran to the door and opened it. "I'm going to get the nurse!"

Lan, not quite able to focus around him yet, was plenty confused as to what was going on around him. Lan managed to somehow wrap his own arms around Chaud's quivering body. He wondering just what it was that had scared his friend so badly.

"C-Chaud?" He breathed out, wincing at the sound of his voice, as it felt dry and sounded raw and unused.

"Lan…you're finally awake…" Chaud murmured, not noticing that Anetta had left to go and find a doctor-and to call Meijin and report what was going on.

"W-what…happened?" Lan whispered.

Managing to release his hold, Chaud was a bit startled when he heard Lan's scratchy voice. Giving his crush a small smile of encouragement, Chaud reached over to a water pitcher on the bedside table and filled a glass.

Lan drank greedily, not realizing how thirsty he had been. The cool water helped soothe his irritated throat. Licking his dry lips, Lan saw that Chaud was now sitting on the edge of his bed instead of the chair.

Megaman looked at Lan all the while. He had to apologize for failing his partner and friend.

"Lan..." Megaman said, getting the brunette's attention. Lan turned his head and was startled to see how flushed Megaman looked. "I..I...I'm sorry that I couldn't...that I couldn't save your parents..."

To Be Continued...


	6. Magnetic Love

The Clash of Love

Chapter Six: Magnetic Love

By KellyQ

The hospital door opened and Maylu, Yai, Dex, Mrs. Mari, Maysa, and Tory came running in - eager to see Lan.

A nurse just happened to walk by and almost yelped in surprise, when a bunch of kids and two adults came running past her. "Don't run in the Hospital, Please!" She addressed to them.

"Sorry, but this is important!" Maylu apologized over her shoulder.

Maylu was a little annoyed that it had to be right now - she was right in the middle of her piano lessons when it happened.

They all piled into the elevator. Mrs. Mari pushed the third button for the third floor and the door closed. "I think we should go in one at a time," Mrs. Mari addressed the kids.

"I agree," Glide said, "having all of us there might overwhelm him, and who knows what type of condition he might be in when we get there."

"So, who want's to go first?" Miss. Mari asked, hearing the ding indicating that they were on the third floor.

"Roll and I will go first," Maylu volunteered.

Yai went next. Miss. Mari went after, but Dex groaned after having a lost 'rock and paper' contest with Tory.

* * *

Lan looked at Megaman for a moment. What? His parents are gone? What did that mean? Chaud's expression turned dark; he didn't want to be the one to brake the news of his family. 

"Good. You're awake," came a voice.

Both boys turned to see that it was the Doctor, Anetta, Meijin and a nurse. She had dark brown eyes, and nice colored skin. Her hair was rich brown, pulled back into a bun. She wore dark blue slacks, and a blouse that shaped her body quite nicely.

Chaud looked at her for a moment, and found her name tag: Jesse. Her eyes shifted toward Chaud and smiled. The smile was not what you would call heart warming.

Protoman saw it too and a sound emanated from the back of his throat. There was something not right about this lady.

"You were in a very bad car accident, Mr. Hikari," the DR reported, "your injuries where very critical and you were the only survivor."

Lan's eyes widened in complete horror and disbelief. _The only survivor_? _This can't be right_. Being able to read Lan's expression, Meijin sighed. He knew that Lan was not going to take the news well.

"Megaman told me everything," Chaud said pulling Lan close, "and I'm sorry there wasn't much I could do..."

"It wasn't your fault, Chaud - it was mine...for not being strong enough!" Megaman fumed.

"Please ... no... more ..." Lan murmured softly, leaning heavily into Chaud, "I don't want...I don't want...to hear anymore..."

Chaud rubbed Lan's back as the brunette sobbed. The others looked at each other, knowing it was best to leave.

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed and Lan was still clinging onto Chaud. "Lan … you've got to stop, you're going to make yourself sick …" 

"Chaud...tell me that it's all a lie ... tell me that it's all a joke..." Lan murmured.

Chaud tightened his grip around the brunette. "We're sorry that things had to come out this way ... especially Megaman. He tried to save your family, but there wasn't much he could've done..."

Lan's eyes shifted to his Net Navi to see that Megaman wore a dark expression on his face.

"You jacked me in after the car started to go out of control..."

Megaman paused when he saw that Lan looked sympathetically at him. "You tried and that's all I can ask for."

Lan's Net Navi's eyes widened for a moment, then Megaman's expression changed to gratefulness and joy. "Thanks, Lan. That really means a lot to me."

* * *

Maylu walked up to the group, after seeing what happened. She had a feeling that Lan was not going to take the news and she was right. Miss Mari saw the troubled look in Maylu's eyes. 

"Are you all right?" the teacher asked.

"Lan didn't take the news too well..."

Everyone looked grimaced at the moment, lost in thought until a female voice broke their train of thought.

"Do you know Lan Hikari?"

They all turned to see Anetta standing there.

"Who are you?" Miss Mari asked.

"I'm a friend of Lan and Chaud. My name is Anetta."

"Oh," Maylu responded first, "I'm Maylu. This is Yai. Miss Mari, our school teacher. Maysa. Dex , and this is Tory."

"Hey! What about us?" came a voice that happened to be Iceman.

"Oh yes," Maylu continued, "we also have Net Navi's ..."

Everyone pulled out their own P.E.Ts and the Net Navis introduced them selves. Anetta smiled, but it faded when she saw Chaud walk out of the room. He wore a shadowy expression as he walked by.

"Chaud, are you all right?" Anetta asked, watching him walk down the hallway.

The silver haired boy stopped and turned his head slightly. "Anetta, do ... can you join me for something to drink?"

The red haired girl smiled - knowing the real reason why he wanted just her to come.

* * *

Anetta and Chaud sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, with their drinks. Right then Anetta noticed that Chaud hadn't taken one sip of his drink the whole time. 

"Chaud, are you sure you're all right?" Anetta asked.

"I'm scared…"

Chaud hated admitting that he was scared for Lan. Anetta nodded her head, chewing on her lower lip. She really wanted to say that everything was going to be all right. But she knew that wouldn't work, knowing that everything was not all right.

"I can go get Protoman for you," Anetta offered, getting to her feet.

"He's with Megaman right now and Lan's Net Navi needs all the support he can get."

Anetta nodded her head and sat back down. "Lan is lucky to have great friends in his life, and I'm sure you've been a big part of it."

Chaud's expression turned dark again. "I..I know I'm not good about showing my feelings, or sharing them...when I almost lost Lan...it was almost like when I lost Protoman to the Dark-Chip that one time."

Anetta's expression darkened too, remembering that day too. She reached out and clutched Chaud's hand, saying nothing.

* * *

"Megaman ... are you all right?" Protoman asked, seeing the troubled looked on the other Net Navi's face. 

"I'm fine - just worried about Lan," Megaman responded truthfully.

"Have faith in Chaud, Megaman. He'll make sure that Lan is all right."

Megaman couldn't help but smile. "You're right. Thanks Protoman, you're a great guy."

A light shade of pink slowly formed across Protoman's face as he turned his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

To Be Continued...


	7. Slow Start

The Clash of Love

Chapter Seven: Slow Start

By KellyQ

Jesse walked down the hallway and into Lan's room, with all the things she needed to make sure the patient was okay. At the moment Lan was looking down at a book with slight frustration.

"What are you looking at?" Jesse asked.

Megaman's eyes shifted toward the nurse. "It's a book on how to do sign language. Lan can't speak well after the accident..."

Jesse looked sympathetically at both of them. She put the pressure cup around Lan's arm and started to pump the little round ball. "It must be tough to be the only survivor."

By know the nurse was listening to Lan's heart. "The Doctor said that you might be able to walk on your left leg or use crutches." Jesse informed Lan.

Lan sighed, looking as though he was trying to make a good choice. "I want to learn to walk again."

Jesse nodded her head. "It's not going to be easy ... but I'm sure with the support from your handsome Net Navi," She said winking at Megaman, who blushed while scratching the back of his head nervously. "You'll do just fine."

At that moment, Chaud walked in. Jesse turned her head and smiled, but Chaud did not return the smile. Lan frowned, _Chaud sure is being dense, _the brown haired boy thought.

The nurse rose to her feet and walked out with all her things.

* * *

"How are you feeling," Chaud asked, sitting across from Lan. 

"Sore and tired," Lan murmured truthfully.

"I keep telling you to get some shut eye, but do you listen to me - no," Megaman responded, looking very annoyed.

Lan gave his Net Navi a playful glare. "Hey - who asked you to be my nanny, anyways?"

"Uh..." Megaman teased, scratching his cheek, looking real innocent. "That's a good question."

Chaud shook his head and chuckled inwardly. Lan and Megaman were okay. There was a moment of silence, but it was interrupted by a couple of beeps.

"Chaud, your father needs you to cover a meeting for him." Protoman informed him.

A sigh escapted from Chaud's lips as he rolled his eyes. _What the man wants, the man gets, _the silver haired boy thought.

"I've got to go, but I'm going to leave Protoman here," Chaud informed Lan, as he pulled out his P.E.T and jacked Protoman in the computer. "And you get some rest, okay?"

All Lan did was nod his head in agreement.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get Lan to sleep," Megaman thanked Protoman. 

"I'm here to make sure nothing suspicious happens," Chaud's Net Navi said, trying to fight the warm feeling in his body.

Part of that was true, and the other part was so he could repay Chaud for what he did, when he was working for Doctor Regal. A playful look formed across Megaman's face as he started to elbow Protoman on the side.

"You do care don't you -" Megaman teased, "come on - admit it, you do have a soft side-"

"Stop it, Megaman," Protoman warned, as he tried to fight the blush that was forcing its way to his face.

Lan's Net Navi beamed, still elbowing Chaud's Net Navi. After a few moments, Protoman turned and hit Megaman real hard on top of the head. Megaman stood there, feeling a little wobbly and sort of shocked that Protoman would do that.

"Why did you hit me on my head?" Lan's Net Navi whined, feeling slightly dizzy and a pounding head, as he rubbed the top of his head. "Ow!"

Protoman made a face and turned to look straight ahead. Why did Megaman always try to get him to see the lighter side of things? Lan's Net Navi groaned inwardly. Why was Protoman always so dense? Ever since he was free from the Dark-Chip, Protoman always had been a little more edgy than normal.

"Megaman, why do you still want to hang around with me, after what I did?" Protoman suddenly asked.

Megaman's expression darkened. He knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.

"You're not the only one who felt guilty for what happened."

A sudden chill ran through Protoman. He never heard Megaman sound so ... serious. At that exact moment, Protoman regained his since and let out a soft snort.

"I'm sure you guys could do fine without me..."

Megaman flinched as his eyes widened in complete horror. His expression changed to pure anger as he took hold of Protoman by the shoulder, turned him around and slammed his fist against Protoman's face. Chaud's Net Navi groaned as he put a shaky hand to his cheek, and looked back at Megaman. His expression held nothing but pure anger, and he was shaking.

"I can't believe you'd say that about Chaud! He was upset when you got corrupted by the Dark-Chip - and you have the nerve to say that we don't need you? Don't you know how that would make us feel - Chaud, Lan and I?"

Protoman looked down at Megaman to see emotion in his green eyes. A smile slowly formed across Protoman's face. It was a soft smile.

"I don't know how you do it, Megaman - but you always manage to can make me smile."

Megaman blinked a few times, then he smiled and blushed. "Thanks - but I don't want you to ever say that you're never needed, deal?"

Lan's Net Navi extended his hand. Instead of a hand-shake, Protoman pulled Megaman into a warm embrace. The blue Net Navi gasped as he blushed again.

"I should thank you and Lan for keeping Chaud safe while I was under their control."

"No one may know it, but I do think of Chaud as a friend - just like you," Megaman murmured softly.

He felt safe in Protoman's arms. He wanted to tell the taller Net Navi more - tell him what was going on in his mind. An idea came to mind, Megaman just hoped that Protoman would agree.

"Protoman," Megaman started, looking up at the other Net Navi. "No matter what, we'll be there for each other, okay?"

Chaud's Net Navi rested his forehead against Megaman's, as he tightened his grip around Lan's Net Navi.

"I'm not going anywhere - not when the people I_ care_ about need me."

* * *

Lan closed his eyes and smiled. He knew that Protoman was a caring Net Navi, even though he didn't show it at times. 

It was nice to have Protoman back, and have things back to normal - and now this. A tear came down his face, and Lan wished that Chaud would return. He always felt stronger when his best friend and crush was there.

As if by magic, Lan suddenly found himself staring at the very person he'd been thinking about. The funny thing was, that Lan wasn't sure just how long he'd been staring at Chaud.

The brown haired boy blinked for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings back. Chaud only gave Lan a small smile and placed his hands gently onto his shoulders.

"I was worried about you there for a few minutes Lan-I called your name a couple of times, and you didn't respond. Lost in thought?"

Lan nodded, and suddenly realized how tense he felt. Chaud reached out and wiped the tear from Lan's cheek.

"You're going to live with me. Is that all right?"

Lan nodded again and placed his hand on top of Chaud's hand. They both looked at each other. The atmosphere in the room was thick, but comforting.

To Be Continued...


	8. One Step at a time

The Clash of Love

Chapter Eight: One Step at a time

By KellyQ

Chaud helped Lan sit up as the nurse; Jesse came in with a wheel chair. Lan slid off the bed carefully and managed to be on his good leg. At that moment, Lan's leg gave way, making him use his injured leg. Pain shot through Lan's body and he yelped in pain.

"Lan!"

Jesse stepped up just as Chaud did too, and caught Lan in his arms. The brown haired boy let out a whimper as he tried to regain his composure at the amount of pain. Jesse pushed the wheel chair closer. She watched the two closely, and made up her mind.

"I'm sure you can handle things from here, Mr. Blaze."

Chaud just ignored her and helped Lan sit in the wheel chair. The nurse walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Megaman asked, concern showing in his big green eyes.

Lan's expression went firm, as he moved his fist up and down. Chaud frowned in confusion. Being able to read the silver haired boy's expression, Lan sighed.

"I want to learn to walk again," the brown-haired boy manage to say.

* * *

Chaud wheeled Lan into a spacious room. The wall ahead had a big window. The right side of the room had two parallel bars. The left side was empty. 

Chaud pushed the wheel chair to one end of the parallel bars. Lan took hold of either side of the bars and pulled himself up. He used his good leg and gripped the bars to steady himself.

"I know you can do it, Lan!" Megaman cheered.

Lan blinked a few times. Then he noticed there was a small built-in TV screen on the wall, behind Chaud. Protoman and Megaman were in the screen. Chaud stood in the middle, with the wheel chair beside him.

"Take one step at a time, Lan," Chaud informed him. "And you'll do fine."

Lan looked at them. Chaud, Protoman, and Megaman gave him a reassuring look. Lan nodded his head feeling new energy go through him. _Okay, one step at a time? I think I can do that. _Lan gripped the bars and carefully placed a little weight on his injured leg. It hurt a little, but it wasn't bad the first time he put weight on it. He slid his hands forward and gripped the bars again. Lan put weight on his left leg again.

This was repeated until Lan was halfway there and lost his balance. Chaud stepped up and caught Lan in his arms.

"Sorry, I missed my footing," Lan murmured.

"That's okay," Chaud reassured, helping Lan steady himself. "Can you go on?"

The brown haired boy nodded. Chaud stepped back and watched Lan continue taking one step at a time, gripping the bars.

"You're doing great, Lan," Chaud informed, giving Lan a reassuring look. "just a few more steps."

Lan nodded his head. Sweat was dripping down his face, and he was panting. _I know I can take a few more steps but I'm just tired, and my body hurts. _

"Uh ... Chaud," Megaman hesitated, "I think we should call it ... Lan looks really exhausted."

Chaud knew that, but he also knew that Lan had to be strong. He stepped up and looked at the brown haired boy.

"If I help you the rest of the way, will you walk the rest of the way?" Chaud asked, offering two helping hands.

Lan nodded again and placed his hand in Chaud's. At that exact moment, the silver haired boy noticed that if Lan let go of the other bar, the brown-haired boy would put to much weight on that leg. He was still going to have Lan take the three steps that were left.

* * *

Anetta walked down the hallway, she wanted to mentally smack herself for being late. She wanted to be there and support Lan. 

"That's it. Just one more step," came a voice that happened to be Chaud.

Anetta barged into the room, and stopped. Lan just took a step and lost his balance and was leaning up against Chaud.

Anetta smiled, wishing that she had her camera. "Kodak moments are always the best."

Chaud and Lan turned to see that it was Anetta. Her smiling face changed to concern.

"Sorry that I'm late..."

Anetta's voice faded when she noticed how tired Lan looked. She stepped up and took hold of the wheel chair. Anetta pushed the wheel chair to the other end of the parallel bars and stopped behind Lan.

"Tired..." Lan quickly murmured.

Chaud looked at the brown-haired boy. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Lan nodded his head. Chaud gently lifted Lan so that he now carryed the brown-haired boy in his out-stretched arms.

"I can bring the wheel chair and Net Navi's to the other room for you, Chaud." Anetta offered, "besides, I want to talk to them."

* * *

Anetta turned to face the Net Navis. "So how are you two holding up?" 

Megaman sighed. "I'm holding up."

Anetta's eyes sifted toward Chaud's Net Navi. "How about you, Protoman?"

Chaud's Net Navi didn't really want to answer that, and seeing Anetta brought Protoman quite a bit of guilt. Megaman sighed again and elbowed Protoman to get him to answer.

"I'm fine," Protoman finally answered, looking the other way.

"Don't mind his sour attitude, Anetta," Megaman apologized to her. "He can be great guy though..." he continued, and winked at Protoman.

A light shade of pink formed on Chaud's Net Navi's face again. "Will you please stop embarrassing me?"

It was more a demand than a request. Not that Protoman minded being complemented - he just wasn't quite used to new feelings that were starting to surface.

A playful look made it self known on Megaman's face. He leaned up against Protoman, like a dog. "What's there to be embarrassed about? There's nothing to be a shamed about telling people you're a great guy ..."

Anetta watched with amusement and chuckled, as Protoman managed to push Megaman gently away.

* * *

Chaud walked into the room just as Miss Mari walked up too. She quickened her walk and pulled the covers back. Chaud laid Lan down as Miss Mari pulled the covers up. 

"So how did Lan do?" she managed to ask.

Miss Mari really wanted to be there to cheer Lan on, but she couldn't find someone to take her place at school. She felt really bad she lost two good friends. Lan's family were really caring people, and she was going to support Lan the best she could. Though she knew the brown-haired boy was getting plenty of it from Chaud, Megaman, and Protoman.

"I ... I lost my footing a few times," came a murmured voice that happened to be Lan.

"And that's okay," Miss Mari reassured Lan. "This is just like Netbattling, take it one step at a time."

Lan nodded his head and closed his eyes again. He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for helping me Chaud ..."

The silver-haired boy blinked. Chaud's expression softened, as he looked down at Lan's innocent face. The brown-haired boy was out like a light.

To Be Continued...


	9. Trusing the Distrust: Part One

The Clash of Love

Chapter Nine: Trusing the Distrust  
Part One

By Kellyq

A couple of days have passed. During that time, Lan had been learning how to walk on his left leg. Jesse walked down the hallway with a tray of food. The tray contained, a small pint of milk, a plate of applesauce, mashed potatoes, and a strip of chicken.

Lan looked up and smiled when Jesse walked in. His smile faded when he saw the tray of food. Hospital food was not his favorite.

"Do I have to eat that stuff?" Lan muttered.

Jesse put the tray on the table. "I know it's not the best but it's something."

Lan groaned and hung his head. "Oh come on," Megaman said, "hospital food can't be that bad."

"Oh yea," Lan countered back, as his eyes shifted to his Net Navi, "you try eating food that tastes like cardboard for two days straight."

Jesse chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I have some other things I need to get done. But I do have some cards ... or better yet, battle-chips I can give you that I have no use for."

That got Lan and Megaman's attention. "You used to Netbattle?" Megaman asked.

"Of course," Jesse responded with a smile as her eyes sifted to Lan's Net Navi, "I used to be really good..."

Lan became curious. "What happened?"

The nurse rose to her feet and walked to the door. She stopped as she lowered her head. "She was deleted."

* * *

Chaud walked down the hallway and saw Jesse walking toward him. They were going to pass each other but Chaud decided to say something. The atmosphere was thick and the vibes changed from normal to negative. They both stood there, side by side. Chaud's expression darkened, as did Jesse's. 

"I'm on to you Miss Yuriko ..."

A dark twisted smirk made itself known on the woman's face. "Feeling confident now that you have your Net Navi back?"

"Just stay away from Lan and Megaman." Chaud warned.

With nothing else said, the silver-haired boy walked down the hallway. Miss Yuriko turned and watched him.

"We'll just see about that Mr. Blaze - we'll just see," She said darkly, the dark twisted smirk still there.

* * *

Megaman turned and smiled when he saw that it was Protoman. Something didn't feel right though, like Something was up. 

"What's going on?"

"It's Miss Yuriko ..."

"She's here? Don't worry, I'll keep my eye out for her."

Protoman sighed, trying to keep his temper cool. "Megaman, you don't get it - that so called nurse Jesse _is_ Miss Yuriko!"

Megaman's eyes widened somewhat. It changed to paranoia. "I don't believe you, Protoman ... just because that lady looks like Miss Yurkio, doesn't mean she is Miss Yuriko."

* * *

"What makes you think it's her?" Lan murmured in confusion. 

He didn't want to believe that. Lan didn't want to feel like a complete idiot. Chaud had a feeling that Lan wouldn't believe him. There was no time for Chaud to give Lan proof. He had to get the brown haired boy either out of the hospital or to another place in the building.

"I'm going to have to move you into another room," Chaud said firmly.

"If you want," Lan responded. "But I think you're a little paranoid."

Chaud narrowed his eyes. "Look, we can argue about this all day long about this - but you're moving into another room."

* * *

Maylu walked to Lan's room and knocked on the doorjamb. Lan looked and nodded his head once. That's when Maylu noticed how uncomfortable Lan looked. 

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting across from him.

Lan sighed, looking the other way. "Chaud's being a little paranoid about that nurse Jesse. He think it's Miss Yuriko ..."

"Lan, I hate to say this but ..." Maylu said looking a little nervous herself. "There's something not right about her. What does Megaman think?"

Lan shrugged. He didn't know.

* * *

Roll sighed. "I know you don't want to believe that Jesse is Miss Yuriko, but you have to consider the possibility that she could ..." 

Maylu's Net Navi wasn't really getting anywhere either. Lan's Net Navi wasn't really listening. Megaman stood there, with a shadowy expression.

"Megaman," she tried to reason again, putting her hands together, toward her own face, "I just don't want anything to happen to you or Lan - that's all."

Roll looked longingly at Megaman, hoping that if she hit a soft spot, Lan's Net Navi would hear her out. _There's only one person who will make sure things happen..._

* * *

"Protoman ..." 

Chaud's Net Navi turned to see Roll running up. She stopped to catch her breath and looked up at Protoman. The red Net Navi stepped back. _What does she want, _Protoman thought. He started to feel slightly nervous, as Roll's green eyes looked into his. _Will you stop looking at me like that, _Chaud's Net Navi thought harshly. Looking into Roll's green eyes, set images of Megaman in the back of Protoman's mind.

"What?" Protoman finally asked, regaining his cool.

"I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen - and Megaman just wont listen to me ..." Roll explained. "You're the only one who can help him - please."

Roll was now two feet away, and giving Protoman a pleading look. Maylu's Net Navi knew she was crossing the line, being in Protoman's personal space and acting weak.

Protoman put his hands on Roll's shoulders, and gently moved her to the side. "Chaud and I will have things done before that wench does something more to them."

Roll nodded her head. Protoman removed his hands and started to walk away. Maylu's Net Navi's back was turned. She was going to walk the other direction when Roll decided to say a few more words.

"I'm glad you're back ... things were really tense when you were under the Dark-Chip's control ..."

Protoman stopped dead and looked straight ahead. The two remained silent for a moment. The vibes where hard to read from ether Net Navi at the moment.

"I'm just doing what I'm told to do," Protoman said, as he continued to walk.

_I doubt that, _Roll thought with a smirk. _I know the real reason why you're doing this. _

To Be Continued ...


	10. Trusting the Distrust: Part Two

Clash of Love

Chapter Ten: Trusting the Distrust  
Part two

By KellyQ

Miss Yuriko walked into the room to notice right away that Lan appeared a little frustrated. He was looking at his sign language book Miss Mari gave him.

Lan looked up and smiled as Miss Yuriko sat across from him. "I'm half way done with learning some sign language - you want me to show you?"

"Sure," Miss Yuriko said, sounding amused.

"Well," Lan started, hooking his index fingers twice. "This means 'friends'."

Miss Yuriko just smiled. "That's nice. What others do you know?"

"Well," Lan murmured, sliding his thumb along the end of his cheek. "This means 'girl'."

Miss Yuriko nodded her head. "You're cute, but you're a little too young for me," she teased.

Lan flushed with complete embarrassment. He didn't mean it like that! Megaman burst out laughing at the sight. Miss Yuriko chuckled and shook her head.

"You should've seen your face, Lan," Megaman said in between laughs. "It was priceless!"

The dark haired boy groaned, and his eyes shifted to the other direction. Miss Yuriko chuckled again. "You to are quite a team. Oh before I forget, I have the battle-chip's I said I was going to give you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled a small handful of battle-chips. Jesse laid them on the table. Lan looked at each one: the first chip was Electric Sword, the second one was Area Shield, the third was a fashion chip, and the last one was a Sign Language chip.

Lan picked the forth chip and held it up for Megaman to see. Lan's Net Navi rose a brow. "Where did you find that chip?"

"My Net Navi was a nurse type, so I was equipped with that chip." Miss Yuriko informed.

She watched the two closely. Miss Yuriko nodded her head when Lan and Megaman said that the Sign Language chip was going to be useful.

* * *

Chaud walked into the room a few minutes later to see Lan talking to Megaman about the Sign Language chip. The brown haired boy turned and smiled slightly.

"Chaud, I have a new chip," Lan started, holding it up for the white haired boy to see. "It's a sign Language Chip."

The white haired boy sat across from Lan, and pulled out his P.E.T. to jack Protoman into the computer. Lan handed the chip over to Chaud. He looked at it for a moment, and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Lan," Chaud asked, sounding skeptical. "Who gave you this chip?"

"I got it from Jesse. Why?" Lan responded, sounding defensive.

Chaud scraped the top of the chip and paint came off, to reveal the Dark-Chip. Lan's eyes widened with disbelief, including Megaman's.

* * *

Anetta came to Lan's room to hear him and Chaud talking. She knew that she shouldn't listen, but when she heard the name: Miss Yuriko - she just had to know what they were talking about.

"I can't believe I fell for that ..." Lan murmured, feeling like a complete idiot.

He looked at the Dark-Chip for a moment. Anger started build to in Lan, as he crushed the chip in his hand. The brown haired boy looked up at Chaud with apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry that I didn't believe you ..."

"Yea," Megaman breathed, his eyes still holding shock. "I'm sorry too."

Anetta gasped. Her eyes widened when she pieced together everything: someone gave Lan a Dark-Chip! The red haired girl snapped out of her thought, and decided to make herself known. Anetta knocked on the doorjamb, gently. Chaud and Lan turned their heads and smiled.

"How are you doing, Lan?" Anetta asked, walking up.

"Like a complete idiot, I allowed my guard down -"

Anetta gave Lan a sympathetic look; she knew how he felt. "I know how you feel about the whole thing. I felt bad after I went to Doctor Regal, so I could get revenge - but later finding out the truth."

Lan clenched his fist, as his expression changed. Why did everyone think he needed to suffer? Lan knew Miss Yuriko was a criminal - but taking his family away was crossing the line. Megaman wasn't too far off, feeling the same way.

"Forget about Miss Yuriko," Protoman stated, wanting the tension to die down. "And focus on making sure Lan and Megaman get transferred to another room."

Tension was lifted when Protoman spoke those words - like negative energy was turned into positive energy.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Don't give up

The Clash of Love

Chapter 11: Don't give up

KellyQ

The room was a little bigger than the last. The right side of the room had a built-in TV. The left side had two parallel bars. The front of the room had a bed and window.

Lan pointed their P.E.Ts to the TV, and their Net Navis were in the screen. Chaud pushed the wheel chair to the center of the room.

"Do you want to rest or practice walking on that leg?"

"Practice walking," Lan murmured truthfully. Chaud nodded his head and pushed the wheel chair to one end of the bars. "Chaud," Lan spoke up again. "Do you think there's any hope Megaman and I will cross-fuse again?"

Lan's Net Navi shrank slightly. He had almost forgotten all about that! Now that Megaman thought about it, how were they going to keep the Darkloids under control? He knew that Chaud and Protoman couldn't do it on their own. _This really stinks, _Megaman thought, as his eyes shifted. He wrapped his arms around himself.

Chaud stepped to Lan's side and turned, putting his hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder. "What did you tell me when I thought I was never going to get Protoman back?"

Lan sighed. He knew that Chaud was trying to get the brown haired boy to think for himself. " 'Never give up on your best friend'. But this is different - I was in a car accident, Protoman was corrupted by the Dark-Chip. See the point? I lost some of my strength - you just lost your Net Navi!"

There was an eerie silence in the room.

* * *

"Megaman ..." 

Lan's Net Navi turned to see Roll running toward him. She threw herself at him. "I heard what happened. Is everything all right?"

Megaman sighed, and gently pulled her away. "I just feel so helpless - it just seems that some sort of spark has gone out inside of Lan ..."

Roll nodded her head and started the conversation again: "I know how you feel, but Lan has lost his family, so he's going to be depressed for a while. The only thing you can do right now is support and love him."

"Oh I have - I just wish there's more I can do ... like what happened to Lan. He's too weak, that we can't even Cross-fuse ..."

"So you're just going to give up ..." came a voice that happened to be Protoman.

Megaman and Roll turned to see Chaud's Net Navi walk up to them. "It's not that I'm giving up, Protoman - I just don't see what more we can do ..." Megaman confided in Chaud's Net Navi.

Protoman stepped up and hit Lan's Net Navi on top of the head again. Roll's eyes widened in shock for a moment, wondering if she should step in - but she stayed back just incase.

"That's a reminder about Chaud -" Protoman reminded him, as Megaman shook his head to clear it.

"That's right," Roll spoke up. "Chaud could make something that will help with the Cross-Fusion."

* * *

Chaud sat in front of the computer, typing madly away - their conversation playing in his mind ... 

_**I was in a car accident, Protoman was corrupted by the Dark-chip. See the point? I lost some of my strength - you just lost your Net Navi **_

The white haired boy's expression changed to a frown. He was going to find away - so that Lan and Megaman could still be Net-savers. Chaud was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that Megaman appeared in the computer.

"Chaud ..."

The white haired boy stiffened. "Huh .. oh ... What's up?"

"Protoman said that you're doing some research - do you need any help?" Megaman offered.

"No - that's okay ..." Chaud responded shaking his head.

"All right. But if you need any help, just let me know."

A hint of a smile slowly made itself know on Chaud's face. "Sure."

* * *

Needleman appeared in Miss Yuriko's P.E.T with a knowing expression on his narrow face. "Lan and Megaman have moved to the other side of the hospital. And the other interesting thing is that Chaud might find a way to make it so Lan and Megaman can still Cross-fuse." 

Miss Yuriko's eyes shifted back to the _Blazequest _building, then to her Net Navi. She pulled out her dark sunglasses, and placed them on her face, with a dark smirk. _Not everyone can fix things Mr. Blaze, _Miss Yuriko thought.

"You know what to do," She said cooly.

Needleman nodded his head and he disappeared out of the P.E.T. Miss Yuriko put it away, and started to walk the other direction.

* * *

"Mr. Blaze," came a voice. 

Chaud turned the chair around to see one of his staff members standing there. He wasn't alone - Maylu stood next to him.

"Miss Sakurai insisted on seeing you ..."

A sigh came from Chaud, as he turned his chair again. He started to type madly on the computer. "That's fine. Take a seat, Maylu."

The staff member turned and walked out. Maylu walked up and sat down. She had a firm expression on her face, with only one thing in mind: she was going to help Chaud.

The white haired boy turned his chair around. "What do you want?"

"I want to help," Maylu answered.

Chaud closed his eyes, as his expression changed to paranoia. "Is that the only reason you came here - is to whine?"

Maylu growled in frustration. Her expression changed to anger. "You're not the only one who wants to help Lan," she fumed.

Maylu pulled out her own Synchro-chip. The sound of the chip landing on the desk made Chaud open his eyes. He looked at it for a moment, then back at Maylu.

At that moment, the ground started to shake. The two went to the window to see that a Dimensional-area formed.

"Chaud," Protoman spoke, as the white haired boy pulled out his P.E.T. "It's Needleman."

* * *

Anetta walked into Lan's room, to see the brown haired boy on the floor. The red haired girl ran up, as Lan tried to get in the crawling position. 

Anetta bent down next to the brown haired boy's side. "Lan, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Just help me stand," Lan requested.

Anetta nodded her head, and put her arms around Lan's waist. She slowly helped the brown haired boy to his feet, that's when she noticed Megaman was not even in the room. What was going on? Then it occurred to her - something happened and Lan was going to help no matter what.

"Lan, you're in no condition to do anything," Anetta stated firmly.

The dark haired boy's expression turned dark with anger. "Chaud needs me -"

_So that's what is going on, _Anetta thought. "Chaud can take care of himself," the red haired girl reassured Lan. "And I'm sure that Protoman wont let anything happen to him - and you did send Megaman ahead?"

Lan nodded his head. Anetta gave the brown haired boy a weak smile. "The only thing you can do that will help Chaud is get better."

He stood there, not saying anything - he was really starting to get fed up with everyone worrying about him.

To Be continued ...


	12. Spikes Vs Souls

The Clash of Love

Chapter 12: Spikes Vs Souls

By KellyQ

Megaman suddenly appeared in Lan's P.E.T, that was lying on the table.

"What's going on?"

"It's Needleman," Protoman said, reporting the important information to Lan's Net Navi.

"You too take care of Needleman," Maylu declared, who had already cross-fused. "I'll take care of the virus."

She turned and ran out of the room, with a determined look on her face.

_Be careful_, Megaman thought, as he gave Protoman and Chaud a reassuring look. "She'll be all right ..."

"We better take care of Needleman," Protoman told them.

A sound came from Chaud's throat as he cleared it to get their attention. "Megaman, there's data in the computer I want you to get - Protoman, you'll have to keep Needleman at bay."

Both Net Navis nodded their heads. Chaud pointed the P.E.Ts towards the computer panel, and both Net Navis were soon on their way inside the computer.

The two Net Navis looked around, after they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer towards them.

"The data you'll need is that way," Protoman confirmed to Megaman, pointing to his left.

A snicker came from the their right. Protoman and Megaman turned around enough to see Needleman standing there. They both got into fighting positions, ready for anything.

"_**Megaman, get going**_!" Chaud demanded.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Megaman asked Protoman.

"Yes," the red Net Navi murmured, reassuring Lan's Net Navi.

Megaman nodded his head and then took off in the other direction. "Be careful, okay?" Lan's Net Navi called over his shoulder.

* * *

Maylu's hybrid form rolled quickly out of the way, as a couple of viruses were ready to use their attacks. She got up, and jumped into the air. 

"Ague power," she called out.

Water shot out from the floor, hitting and dissolving the viruses. Maylu's hybrid from landed on the floor, and turned around, using her _Heart Slash_ attack.

By now, sweat was dripping down her face. Roll could feel that Maylu was becoming exhausted.

"_**We need to hold on a little longer, Maylu. Megaman and the others are counting on us**_!"

"I know, Roll - but I just don't know how much longer we can do this," Maylu said, panting.

At that exact moment, a whole formed three feet in front of her. Maylu's hybrid form blinked, as Rush popped his head out. The dog jumped out, looking as though he was ready to fight.

* * *

Megaman walked up to what looked like data in the shape of pillows. I have to work fast, he thought. Lan's Net Navi touched it and the data glowed. His hands inched lower, and looked like he started to do some typing himself. _This might work_, Megaman thought as he looked the data over. At that exact moment, movement caught Megaman's eye. He turned to see that a couple viruses were coming towards his direction. 

_I'm going to need some battle-chips, here_. He thought.

"Proto-soul," came a voice that happen to be Chaud. "Battle-chip in - download!"

Half of Megaman's outfit changed to part of Protoman's outfit. All twenty viruses took one look at him and started to run, knowing that they didn't have a chance. Before they could get away though, Megaman raised the electric sword and in one swift motion, the viruses were deleted. Lan's Net Navi let out a sigh of relief as he turned around and continued working on the data he needed to retrieve.

* * *

Protoman jumped into the air, ready to strike Needleman. The darkloid jumped back when Chaud's Net Navi landed a little to close to him for comfort. 

"_**Wide-sword**_," came a voice that happened to be Chaud once more as he helped Protoman out. "_**Battle-chip in - download**_!"

The sword made itself known in Protoman's hand. "Let's go for a spin," the red Net Navi mocked.

Using his speed, Protoman took off running in the enemies direction. Needleman stepped back, as he noticed that Protoman twisted his body ever so slightly, and became what looked like a red tornado.

Needleman was so shocked that he couldn't move. "_**Area-shield**_," came a voice that happen to be Miss Yuriko. "_**Battle-chip in - download**_!"

The darkloid was moved from one place to another, with great speed. Protoman noticed this and stopped spinning, so that he could land safely on the ground.

* * *

Rush brought all his strength to his fist, and punched the virus in front of him. The brown dog turned his head to see that Maylu's hybrid form had on her hands on her knee's, and that she looked tired. Rush let out a worried whimpered. 

Maylu hybrid turned her head and smiled softly.

"_**I'm okay, just tired**_." She said, reassuring her friend.

The brown dog nodded his head, then turned back to look at the viruses. He looked at them for a moment and then started barking. Both Maylu and Roll just watched in awe.

_I wonder what he's saying_, Maylu hybrid thought.

* * *

Protoman and Needleman glared at each other, both ready to fight, sweat coming down both of their face's. At the exact moment, a hole formed between them and twenty to fifty viruses came out. 

What's going on here, both Navi's thought in unison.

At the moment, Rush jumped out and landed in front to the pack of viruses. He let out a threatening growl, with great anger in his black pit eyes.

"Arff - Arff!" Rush barked angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Needleman.

Yuriko's Net Navi looked at the dog with a blank expression. Protoman was also confused by the whole thing. Rush let out another couple of barks, and all the viruses went straight for Needleman. The darkloid let out a yelp of shock.

Needleman stepped back and growled. "This isn't over - I'll get you and your little dog too!"

"_**Needleman, logging out**_," the computer informed the two warriors still standing.

The two swords that were in Protoman's hands dissolved. Rush nodded his head firmly, as though he were saying, 'yea - run you coward'.

"Rush?"

The two turned to see Megaman, who was still wearing the Proto-soul out-fit. The brown dog run up and jumped into the blue Navi's arms, licking his face. Megaman laughed with joy.

Protoman smirked. "I take it, that this is your dog?"

Rush hopped out of Megaman arm's and bounded towards Protoman. The red Navi almost yelped in shock, as he fell on his back, while the dog started licking Protoman's face. For a split second of fear, Megaman thought that Protoman was going to delete Rush.

The brown dog jumped off before anyone could do anything about it. Rush jumped into a near by hole and was gone.

"I'm so sorry - are you okay?" Megaman inquired, helping his crush to his feet.

"Yea. It just startled me when he did that, that's all," Protoman declared, as he brushed himself off.

Megaman blinked a few times, trying to piece together everything. He tried to stifle a laughter with his fist, but it turned out to be a giggle.

* * *

Chaud observed the whole thing carefully. He looked closely at his Navi, to see that Protoman had a soft expression on his face. Seeing how happy they both made each other, made Chaud smiled. 

To Be Continued ...


	13. The Net of Love

The Clash of Love

Chapter 13: The Net of Love

By KellyQ

"There you are ..." came a voice that happened to be Protoman.

Megaman turned and smiled. His cheeks felt warm, and he just hoped that Protoman didn't see it. Yet unknown to Megaman, Protoman did see it.

"Chaud wants to try something," the red Net Navi continued. He held up what looked like a bracelet. "You know when you're cross-fused with Lan? This will," Protoman explained, as he took a gentle hold of Megaman's wrist and slipped it on. "This will enable you to call on any battle chip, like cross-fusion does – just in case Chaud or I can't reach you."

Megaman held it up and looked at it. The bracelet was red and white. "This is great – but you guys don't have to waste your time on making sure I'm safe," He said bringing his arm down, and looking back at Protoman.

"Chaud and I owe it to you and Lan ..."

"That's nice but-"

Before Megaman could finish, Protoman pulled Lan's Net Navi in another warm embrace. "I just don't want to see you get deleted, because of me."

Megaman felt guilty that Protoman had to go through extremes to keep him safe. "I'm sorry that you have to keep someone _like_ me safe ..."

"We're partners, Megaman," Protoman responded, unconsciously rubbing Lan's Net Navi on the back of neck. "We need to look after each other."

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each others presence. _I just wish I could tell you how I feel, _Megaman thought.

"Okay, lets see what this thing can do," Lan's Net Navi said.

The two Navis pulled away from each other. Megaman held his hand up. "Electric sword," he called out.

Instead of the sword making itself known, he was shocked by dark energy. Seeing the result, Protoman stepped up and tried to take hold of the bracelet. The same result happened to him, he was shocked. Protoman wasn't going to give up. He took a shaky hold of Megaman's arm and yanked the bracelet off.

It went flying three feet away, while the two Navis collapsed on the floor. Protoman crawled over to Megaman to see if he was all right. Lan's Net Navi slowly sat up, as the wounds healed on its own.

"Are you all right?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"I'm -" Lan's Net Navi paused when he noticed that Protoman's hands were burnt. "Protoman, your hands -"

"Oh," Chaud's Net Navi responded holding his hand up. "This is nothing -"

* * *

Anetta walked into the room to see Lan looking at the sign language book. His hands were moving here and there. Anetta cleared her throat to get Lan's attention. The brown haired boy nodded his head and smiled slightly. 

"How's it going?" Anetta asked.

"I'm doing all right - I just wish that Chaud wouldn't fuss over me like he's been doing."

"He just cares - that's all."

Lan sighed. Anetta was right, Chaud did it because he cared - but he didn't have to go through extremes to do it.

Anetta looked at Lan for a moment and noticed that he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"Chaud ... he's been so nice to me – he even took responsibility for taking care of Megaman for a while."

Anetta nodded her head. "I'm sure he feels he owes it to you two."

"Yea. But he doesn't have to do it - just because 'he owes it to us' ..."

"Don't say that," Anetta said firmly. "Chaud was really upset what happened to you - and I know you would be doing the same thing if you were in his place."

Lan sighed.

Why do girls have to be right all the time?

"But you do care for Chaud don't you," Anetta continued. Lan turned bright red with embarrassment. His expression changed to a pout after that. Anetta giggled. "There's nothing to be ashamed about having feelings for Chaud ..."

Lan looked at Anetta, who was smiling.

* * *

"_**Is everything all right**_," came a voice that happened to be Chaud. 

"I'm fine," Megaman answered, as the two Net Navi's got to their feet. "But Protoman's hurt."

The red Net Navi walked over to the bracelet and picked it up. "The bracelet had a glitch," Protoman informed to Chaud. "I'll do some more research on it. In the mean time, it's best to stay in the P.E.T, Megaman."

Chaud's Net Navi started to walk but was pulled back by Megaman, who had a dark expression on his face.

"I know you think I'm a kid," Megaman said, tightening his grip on Protoman's arm. "But I'm not."

Protoman started to turn. Lan's Net Navi let go of Protoman, who looked down on at Megaman. He raised a hand toward the other Navi, who was ready to be hit on top of the head. The hit never came. Megaman felt Protoman cup his face instead. Lan's Net Navi opened his eyes, and turned bright red when he acknowledged how close Protoman was to his face.

"Megaman ..."

"Uh ... y-yes?" The blue Net Navi stammered. He felt like his whole body was hammered down. Like he couldn't move at all.

"You don't get it - I don't want anything to happen to you."

Megaman numbly nodded his head.

"Good," Protoman said, moving his hands away from Megaman's face. He turned and started to walk away.

Megaman stood there for a moment, trying to piece what just took place. His expression changed to love, as he put his hand on his cheek. "Thanks Protoman, and I promise to protect you too." Megaman murmured, watching Protoman walk away.

_**"Megaman, logging out." **_The computer confirmed, as his body started to look like data - and was gone.

To Be Continued ...


	14. Confession

The Clash of Love

Chapter 14: Confession

By KellyQ

Lan took hold of the bars to help himself stand. He gripped the bars and started to move his leg, then the other. Chaud, and Megaman watched the brown haired boy closely. "You've improved a lot Lan," Megaman noticed, with a smile on his face.

Lan looked at Chaud, to see the white haired boy nodding his head. They both looked at each other for a moment. Chaud walked up and gently wrapped his arms around Lan's frail body, pulling him close.

Megaman watched the two closely. Lan didn't seem to mind about Chaud doing that. In fact, the brown haired boy seem to relax in Chaud's embraces.

"Thanks for everything ..." Lan murmured, leaning up against the white haired boy.

Chaud closed his eyes, and rubbed the back of Lan's head. "We're in this together, Lan," the white haired boy murmured back.

The brown haired boy nodded his head, and looked at Chaud for a moment. Brown locked with blue. Lan moved closer and pressed his lips against Chauds. The white haired boy eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Chaud tightened his grip around Lan's waist, and deepened the kiss. They both pulled away after needing some air.

"I..." Lan stuttered. He didn't know what to say. He just kissed the boy he grew to love.

Chaud put his finger on Lan's lips, and rested his forehead on the other boy's forehead. "Why _me_ of all people?"

Lan bit the bottom of his lip, as he tightened his grip on Chaud. How was he going to explain himself? 'Oh, I fell in love with you -'. That was not going to work. Chaud was not the emotional type. Sure, the white haired boy cried one time in front of him when things looked hopeless about bringing Protoman back.

Lan eyes shifted the other direction. "We've been through a lot, Chaud," he started. "And I always felt that there was something special between us ..."

Chaud nodded his head. It wasn't often that he was going to admit how he felt, yet he could always trust Lan. "I know I'm not good at sharing how I feel but there was always something about you that shined," Chaud said, and paused. Lan looked at him for a moment, shocked.

"Really," Lan murmured. "Do you _really_ like me?"

The only answer he got was a passionate kiss from Chaud.

"Now, lets get back to work on your walking."

Lan nodded his head eagerly. Chaud moved back, giving his new koi room to walk.

* * *

Megaman leaned against the wall of the a building, watching Navi's walk by. He looked up and smiled - Protoman was right. Chaud was going to make things all right. Megaman sighed - now this thing with Protoman wanting him safe. 

"Thinking ..." came a voice that happened to be Protoman.

Lan's Net Navi yelped in shock. Megaman turned and glared, but the glare didn't last long when he noticed who it was: Protoman. Megaman blushed, and his body tensed a little.

Chaud's Net Navi smirked inwardly. He had to admit that Megaman looked cute when he blushed, and it made Lan's Net Navi look more innocent. That's what attracted Protoman to Megaman: his innocence, strong will, and love.

"I fixed the bracelet," Protoman confirmed to Megaman. Chaud's Net Navi took a gentle hold of Megaman's wrist, and slipped it on. Lan's Net Navi turned bright red in the face. "You don't have a fever do you?" Protoman asked, seeing how red in the face Megaman was.

"N - no," Lan's Net Navi stuttered out.

A sound came from the back of Protoman's throat. Chaud's Net Navi cupped Megaman's face again, leaned closer and put his cheek against his. Lan's Net Navi started to breath harder, as his body started to shake slightly. _His skin feels so soft, _Protoman thought, _but he doesn't have a fever, that's good._ Chaud's Net Navi pulled away slightly - then Protoman found himself looking down at Megaman's pink, moist lips - wanting to press his own against Megaman.

Unknown to Protoman, Megaman wanted to do the same thing. He wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed, the way Lan and Chaud kissed. It seemed like a lot of emotion was drawn out when it happened, like nothing else mattered but themselves. The atmosphere, their expression, and vibes proved all that to well.

Megaman leaned in and was about to press his lips against Protoman's when a barking sound came from their right. They both pulled away from each other. Megaman turned to see Rush running up and leapt into his arms.

"Hey there, big guy," Megaman smiled. He started to laugh when the brown dog started to lick his face. Protoman smirked. That dog was pretty persistent. He stepped up and reached out to pet the dog. Rush closed his eyes enjoying the soft touch.

Megaman looked down and noticed that Protoman's hand's were bandaged up. The tension in the air changed right away. Rush was the first to feel it, and looked up to see slight pain, and guilt in Megaman's eyes. Protoman followed Rush's gaze to see the same expression the dog saw. The red Navi was going open his mouth, but Megaman beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry ..." he murmured. Rush tilted his head and let out a whimper. What was Megaman sorry about?

Protoman's expression changed a little. "What for?"

"You got hurt because of me - I'm the one who forced Chaud to use the Dark-chip on you -"

Before Megaman could finish, Protoman grabbed the other Navi by the shoulders. The force was so much, Rush dropped out of Megaman's arms. The dog was shocked at first, but quickly moved out of the way. Protoman pushed Megaman to the wall and growled.

"Do you think it felt good having to come after you with one thing on my mind - and that was to delete you?"

Megaman winced at the harsh tone Protoman was using. He looked the other way. Rush watched closely, in case he had to intervene.

"I know you wanted me to delete you - but I couldn't," Megaman said truthfully. Tears were now coming down his face. "When you got corrupted and begged me to delete you, I felt a part of me had been taken away from me -"

Protoman flinched and gasped. Was Megaman really that caring toward him? Now Protoman felt even worse, that he caused so much pain to Megaman. Chaud's Navi pulled away and turned his back on Megaman.

"I knew, as soon as I was consumed by the Dark-chip - I was going to become your enemy, and I didn't want that - I didn't want to hurt the people I care about -"

Rush walked up and started to gently buck his head against Protoman's hand, to get his attention. Megaman stepped up and wrapped his arms around Protoman's waist from the back.

"What's happened has happened," Megaman murmured. "And we're here together - that's all that matters to me."

The vibes changed somewhat as Protoman looked straight ahead. Why was Megaman always so kind to him? What did the blue Navi see in him? There wasn't much about himself to say - but his courage.

"Megaman," Protoman started. "Why do you care about me so much?"

Lan's Navi tightened his grip on the other Navi, resting the side of his head against Protoman. "I - I love you -"

Chaud's Net Navi gasped, as his body stiffened. Did Lan's Net Navi say he loved him?

* * *

Anetta walked to the room and poked her head in. Her eyes widened somewhat - Chaud was kissing Lan. Anetta's expression changed to a smile, she was glad that it happened. Sure she had a slight crush on Chaud, but when she realized how protective Lan was toward him, she just desided not to do anything. 

Chaud turned and walked out to see Anetta leaning up against the wall, with a grin on her face.

"How's Lan?"

"He's resting right now," Chaud said.

Anetta nodded her head and followed Chaud. "You two are really close aren't you."

Chaud stopped, and looked straight ahead. "You could say that."

"I'm happy for you," Anetta confessed.

* * *

"Why?" Protoman questioned. 

A whimpering sound came from the back of Megaman's throat. He pulled away, as Protoman turned and managed to back Megaman to the wall again. Rush moved out of the way, but he kept watching.

Megaman flushed as Protoman put two hands on either side of his head, to keep him from going anywhere. Protoman leaned in, causing Megaman's breath to hitch.

"You tell me why you love me and I'll tell you something too," Protoman murmured.

Megaman closed his eyes, as tears came down his face. "I do - because you're beautiful, attractive, and strong - that's why."

A smirk slowly formed on Protoman's lips. "I see," he murmured again. His breath sending chill's down Megaman's body. Protoman's face slowly moved toward his lips. "What if I told you that I love you too." Their lips melted together in a passionate kiss.

To Be Continued ...


	15. Taking Control

The Clash of Love

Chapter 15: Taking Control:  
Part One

By KellyQ

Megaman looked down at Lan, who at the moment was resting. The brown haired boy looked more at peace than he had in the past few weeks. At that exact moment, Megaman looked up to see Chaud walking in.

"I need to talk to you, Megaman," Chaud informed. "I want you to come back to the mansion. Protoman will give you info."

Lan's Net Navi nodded his head, and was gone. Chaud walked up and gently touched his koi's shoulder.

* * *

Protoman turned and smiled when he saw Megaman walk up. 

"You wanted to talk to me?"

The red Navi nodded his head. "Chaud is still trying to find a way so that you two can still cross-fuse ... and he's still not sure how he's going to fit in the memorial service with Lan's parents."

The reaction Protoman got was not exactly what he hoped for. Megaman's eyes darkened a bit, at the mention of Mr. and Mrs. Hikari.

**_"Protoman," _**Came a voice that happened to be Chaud. **_"Is Megaman with you?" _**

"Yea - and I just got done telling him about what's going on."

Just at that moment a computer-type window made it self known two feet away from them, and Chaud's face appeared in it.

"Megaman, I'm not all the way done with trying to figure out how you and Lan can cross-fuse - but Blazzquest and Sci-lab are not going to give up," Chaud explained. "And I also talked to Lan about the whole issue of Mr. and Mrs. Hikari -"

Megaman nodded his head. "What did he say?"

"He wasn't ready, and I'm sure you're not either."

Protoman watched Megaman the whole time. The blue Navi looked tense and flushed. Lan's Net Navi shook his head. "I may not be much help, but I'll do what I can."

"It won't take long for us to look for a place for the memorial service." Protoman told Chaud.

The white haired boy nodded his head. The computer window closed, as Megaman's expression darkened. Protoman stepped up from behind and wrapped his arms around Megaman.

"You shouldn't give up," Protoman murmured.

Megaman turned his head. "I know ... but without DR Hikari, what hope do Lan and I have ... it was because of me that things have now fallen apart -"

Before Megaman could finish, he was turned around and struck really hard across the face by Protoman. Megaman was a bit shocked, as he put a shaky hand on his cheek.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear, Megaman - we're in this together! Chaud will find a way to make sure that you two will still be Net-savers ..."

"I have no doubt that Chaud will help us ... I still can't get over the fact that it happened -"

Protoman nodded his head and pulled Megaman into another embrace. "I know things are going to be different - but it doesn't mean that things can't get better."

* * *

Chaud sighed. He sat there deep in thought... 

**_Chaud held Lan close, after doing some walking. That's when the brunette started to feel sick. _**

_**"I don't feel so hot," Lan murmured. **_

**_"You shouldn't push yourself," Chaud informed. He gently laid Lan down. "Also, I wanted to know how you wanted to do the thing with your parents."_**

**_"Do we have to do that right now?" _**

_**Chaud reached out and touched his koi's face. He was about to say something when he noticed that Lan's fore-head felt warm. I think I'm going to pull Lan out of the hospital, Chaud thought, he's been in there long enough. **_

_**"I'll see what I can do about pulling you out. You've been here long enough." **_

_**Lan let out a sigh of relief. "Good. The food tastes like cardboard." **_

**_Chaud rolled his eyes. "Just get some rest. But don't hold your breath on getting out of here quickly." _**

_**Lan rolled his eyes as well. "Yes mother," he teased.**_

Chaud couldn't help but smile. He rose to his feet, turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when his Navi called out for help.

* * *

The two Net Navis were about to slip up when some viruses decided make themselves known. One of them jumped forward, ready to attack Megaman. The blue navi held up his hand, and called out for an Electric sword. 

The other viruses looked at each other for moment, expecting for the sword to come into Megaman's hand. After a moment of waiting, something unexpected happened that no one anticipated. The viruse attached it self onto the bracelet. Megman was about to yank it off, when the bracelet started to glow, causing Megaman to wince in pain.

"Megaman, what's wrong?" Protoman asked, seeing how the blue Navi was shaking in pain.

The virus jumped off Megaman when he saw the change in his eyes.

"It's ... the ... bracelet -" Megaman started to explain, as he reached for the bracelet to yank it off.

He didn't get far into telling how the bracelet was trying to effect him. Something was trying to cloud his mind - rid him of his thoughts. All the viruses watched in confusion, but one; it looked at the others for one moment and they all seem to understand.

Protoman stepped up ready to help Megaman. At that exact moment, all the viruses scattered and used their attack. Chaud's Net-navi shielded himself and winced in pain, but he stood his ground.

Protoman growled. "Chaud, come in!"

The viruses used their attacks again, and this time, Protoman jumped out of the way. "Chaud, I need help!"

_**"I'm here, what's going on?" **_Came a voice that happened to be Chaud.

"It's Megaman," Protoman explained. "Some viruses showed -"

Just at the exact moment, Protoman felt something slam real hard into him, knocking him down two feet away. Chaud's Net Navi landed real hard on his back. He groaned for a moment, sat up slightly and froze.

_**"Area-shield," **_came a voice that happened to be Chaud. _**"Battle-chip in - download!" **_

Protoman was quickly moved out of the way, just as the sword came down.

* * *

A dark twisted smirk made it self known on Miss Yuriko's face. _This is too easy, _she thought. Miss Yuriko looked down at her P.E.T. 

"Needleman, are you almost done?"

Her Net Navi appeared in the screen. "Security is a little tight, but I'm almost there."

Miss. Yuriko sighed and started to type things on her computer. "Just pick up the pace," she ordered. Miss. Yuriko looked back at the house. "Chaud may have a plan, and we need to avoid that!"

Needleman rolled his eyes and was gone. _You better not blow it, _Miss Yuriko thought.

To Be Continued ...


	16. Taking Control: Part Two

The Clash of Love

Chapter 16: Taking Control  
Part Two

By KellyQ

_**"Area-shield,"**_ came a voice that happened to be Chaud. _**"Battle-chip in - download!"**_

Protoman was quickly moved out of the way, just as the sword came down. Megaman rose his Electric sword and started to walk toward Protoman, with nothing but clouded eyes and no emotion on his face.

_**"Protoman, I'm going to send you a long sword and try to get Megaman back to normal - I'm going to see who the unwelcome guest is -" **_

Protoman was about to say something when another window opened up and Miss Yuriko's face appeared. Protoman expression hardened as he growled at her direction - but Miss Yuriko had a dark smirk on her face.

* * *

Chaud's expression hardened with hate. "What do you want?" 

**_"I got what I came for," _**Yuriko started. _**"But I thought amusement was in order." **_

The white haired boy was about to say something, but the window was closed. Chaud's fist started to shake, _I'm going to let her think she got the info - but I'm not going to let her get away with using Megaman! _

He looked back at the screen to see Protoman was having difficulty fighting Megaman. _I know you don't want to hurt him Protoman, _Chaud thought darkly, _but in order to save him, you might have to. _

* * *

Protoman stepped back as Megaman brought his sword at him. Protoman growled in frustration - he didn't want to hurt his koi. 

"Megaman, snap out of it," Protoman pleaded, looking straight into his koi's eye.

Lan's Net Navi gave no reaction to the red Navi. The sword in Megaman's hand changed to a plasma gun and pointed at Chaud's Navi. Seeing this change, Protoman quickly moved out of the way, just as the weapon was fired.

**_"Protoman, I have an idea," _**came Chaud's voice. _**"Use your Cyclone attack - that might knock him out long enough to rip the bracelet off -" **_

Protoman's visors flashed in the light at the statement. He could - but using that attack could risk Megaman getting deleted, and Protoman didn't want that.

_**"I know you don't want to hurt Megaman, and neither do I -" **_

At that exact moment a snicker came from Protoman and Megaman's right. Chaud's Net Navi turned to see Needleman walking up.

The darkloid looked around. "Where's that pesky dog of yours?"

_**"That dog is none of your concern," **_came a scratchy voice that happened to be Lan.

Everyone froze; even Megaman seemed to flinch. At that exact moment, a computer window appeared. Lan's face appeared at the same time.

_**"Hang on buddy,"**_ Lan reassured.

At that exact moment, Megaman started to glow, and the bracelet started to crack. Needleman was aware what was going to happen, and used his attack.

**_"Area-shield and Proto-soul," _**Lan continued. _**"Battle-chip's in - download!" **_

Megaman was moved to one place to another with great speed. The darkloid growled when he noticed that he missed.

Needleman looked back at Protoman and noticed that he looked sort of distracted. _Now, _the darkloid thought. He used his attack, but it was stopped by another. The impact was so much that, Needleman, and Protoman had to shield themselves from the dust.

Both Lan and Chaud looked searchingly into the dust in hopes that Protoman was okay. After a moment, everyone could tell that it was Megaman who shielded Protoman. He was standing in front of the red Navi, wearing half of Protoman's outfit.

Needleman stepped back, feeling sort of nervous. Megaman did look back to normal, but there was something - something deadly.

"I've had it with people and Navis who hurt people," Megaman stated darkly. He looked straight at Needleman with nothing but hate in his eye. "Especially people I _care_ about the most!"

Needleman stepped back, trying not to show the fear in his expression.

**_"Needleman, log out," _**came a voice that happened to be Miss Yuriko. **_"We got what we came for." _**

Protoman let out a snort. "Coward," he mocked under his breath.

The darkloid logged out of the computer. Megaman stopped for a moment - info? What were they talking about? He turned to see Protoman walk up just as his outfit changed back.

**_"Megaman, are you alright?" _**Chaud asked, seeing how tired he looked.

Lan's Navi was about to say something when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Protoman stepped up and caught his koi just as he fainted.

**_"We better get him to Sic-lab,"_** Chaud started.

**_"He did lose a lot of data," _**Lan informed. **_"I just hope he's going to be okay." _**

_I hope so too,_Protoman thought as he tightened his grip on Megaman.

* * *

Needleman looked confusingly at his Netop. _**"Why did you want me to leave? I could've taken Megaman down." **_

"We got what really came for," Miss Yuriko said, ignoring her Navi's whine.

Miss Yuriko's eye shifted back to the laptop and she started to type. The typing didn't last long, as a warning message came up saying that the laptop had a virus in it. _Now what, _Miss Yuriko thought. She moved the mouse, but it didn't move. Miss Yuriko blinked a few times, _it can't be frozen._ She turned the laptop off and turned it back on, but it didn't.

Needleman watched Miss Yuriko expression change some what. He knew what was going to happen next, he was just counting the minutes before his Netop was going to put her anger on him.

To Be Continued ...


	17. Love Between Navis

The Clash of Love

Chapter 17: Love between Navis

By KellyQ

Protoman slammed the side of his fist against the wall. How could that whench have know? More importantly - how did he get played for a fool into thinking that there was a salutation to this.

**_"Protoman, I know you want to stay with Megaman," Chaud started, seeing how his Navi was not going to let the other Navi out of his sight. _**

_**The two were on their way to the hospital to get the other P.E.T.**_

Now he was stuck looking after Lan as he slept ... or so he thought.

The sound of Protoman slamming his fist against the wall had awoken Lan. He looked worriedly at Chaud's Navi.

"He's going to be okay, Protoman," the brown haired boy reassured the red Navi.

Chaud's Navi looked down at his hands. _**"I always thought I was the strongest - the one who could do anything -**_"

_Man, I never seen Protoman act like this, _Lan thought. "But you are - don't let some mistake keep you from doing the right thing," the brown haired boy continued. "And I know how much you care for Megaman -"

Protoman turned his head slightly with a thoughtful expression. At that exact moment, there was a knocking sound. Both boys turned to see Maylu standing at the door way.

"Is everything alright in here?" the red haired girl asked, feeling tension in the air, so much that the vibes could be read really easy.

* * *

Chaud looked down at Megaman who was in the recovery chamber. The white haired boy put his hand on the glass near Megaman's hand. The blue Navi looked so peaceful - sleeping. _I hope you wake up soon, _Chaud thought, _Protoman's going to need you - we need you. _

The white haired boy let out a snicker. It wasn't often that he clung onto hope. Maybe it was for his Navi.

He would do anything for Protoman.

They were - after all - best friends.

Chaud sighed - now the only thing to do now was wait for Megaman to wake up.

* * *

Both Maylu and Roll's eyes widened somewhat. **_"Where is Megaman now?"_** Roll asked. 

**_"At Sci-lab,"_** Protoman answered in a quite voice.

The pink Navi looked closely at Chaud's Navi. He did look a little out of it. _There's got to be something I can do to help, _Roll thought.

Than an idea come to her. _**"Maylu, why don't you send Protoman back to Sci-lab. I'll watch things here." **_

"You sure, Roll?" Maylu asked.

The pink Navi nodded her head. **_"I'm sure that Protoman would rather be with his koi than here,"_** Roll said. She had a playful look on her face as she moved next to the red Navi, and elbowed him gently on the side. **_"Right?" _**

Protoman stiffened. How did she know? Lan blinked a few times, trying to process what he just heard.

His blank expression change to a smile. "No wonder why Megaman has been a little more happier these days - I guess it's true what they say -"

"And what's that?"

"Give a little love and it shines."

Everyone but Protoman chuckled, but the chuckle didn't last long with Lan. A sudden feeling came over him at that exact moment.

_**"Lan, what's the matter?"**_ Protoman asked. He was the first to notice that sudden change.

The brown haired boysmiled. He knew what the feeling was. "You better get going -"

Maylu caught on what she had to do, by the vibes. She took hold of Chaud's P.E.T just as Protoman appeared on the screen.

**_"Good luck, Protoman,"_** Roll murmured, as she watched Maylu run.

* * *

The door opened just as Chaud turned to see Maylu holding _his _P.E.T. 

"What's going on?"

The red haired girl stood there panting. "Roll and I can look after Lan - that way Protoman can stay and look after Megaman."

Chaud sighed. "Alright. You can help -"

**_"Thanks Chaud,"_** Protoman spoke up.

Maylu beamed and handed the P.E.T back to Chaud.

"Call if you need anything," she said as she turned and ran out of the room.

Chaud looked down at his Navi. "I'll be back in a half an hour."

Protoman nodded his head as the P.E.T. was placed next to Lan's.

* * *

Megaman slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was in the sitting position - more like in someone's lap! Megaman looked down and merely panicked - he was being held by Protoman. 

The blue Navi slowly looked up to see that the red Navi was resting ... or it appeared to be. Megaman slowly tried to move Protoman's arm away so he could slide out of his lap. He was successful moving Protoman's arm, but the arm moved back into place as he felt Protoman's body shift a bit. Megaman froze as Protoman leaned in.

"And where are you going?" the red Navi murmured in the blue Navi's ear.

"N-no where - just stretching my body," Megaman stammered.

Protoman moved his arms so that Megaman could sit next to him. The blue Navi just kept his gaze down.

Chaud's Navi sighed inwardly. He too looked down. "I know you think it's your fault," Protoman started. "But it's mine -"

Megaman sharply looked back at his koi, to see that Protoman was shaking slightly, and his expression was flushed. "All I wanted to do was protect you from getting hurt -"

Protoman paused when Megaman was right in front of him, and then pressed his body against Protoman.

"I know ..." Megaman murmered in the red Navi's ear.

The red Navi tightened his grip around his koi and sought out Megaman's lips. The only thing they didn't know was that Lan and Chaud were watching - making sure that everything was going to be okay with them.

To Be Continued ...


	18. Coming Home?

The Clash of Love

Chapter 18: Coming Home?

By KellyQ

Rush popped his head out and looked to see Megaman and Protoman talking. The dog couldn't help but smile at the sight - the two Navis were cute together. He let out a bark and the others turned to see Rush running up.

"Hey there big guy," Megaman responded, as the dog jumped into his arms.

Protoman reached out to pet the dog, but Rush managed to lick his hand. The red Navi smiled down at the dog and rubbed the back of Rush's head with his other hand. At that exact moment, a computer window opened and Chaud's face appeared inside of it.

**_"Protoman, I need you to do a couple of things for me before Lan is released." _**

The red Navi nodded his head, as Rush hopped out of Megaman's arm. "I'll be there in a few."

"How is Lan doing?" Megaman asked.

Chaud's expression softened a bit. _**"He's doing just fine. What about you - how are you doing?" **_

"I'm doing just fine," Megaman said kindly.

The white haired boy nodded his head. **_"That's good. You gave us a scare - oh, before I forget - Lan wants to talk to you." _**

Megaman nodded his head again. "I'll be there."

Chaud nodded his head. The window closed as Rush barked a few times. He went behind Megaman and pushed him toward Protoman. Rush barked again with a stern look on his face. The two Navis looked at each other, then to the dog and back. Rush pushed Megaman a little more until he was leaning against his koi.

Both Navis looked at each other as their arms wrapped around each other. Rush watched as the two koi's showed affection through a kiss. He nodded his head, turned and jumped into a hole nearby.

* * *

**_"Sorry I'm late, Lan. I was talking to Protoman,"_** Megaman informed. 

The brown haired boy smiled. "That's okay," Lan reassured his Navi. "But how are you feeling?"

**_"A little tired, but I'm alright for the most part. Protoman stayed with me the whole time ..." _**

Lan nodded his head. "I know," he started, the smile still there. "He really wanted to make sure you were alright -"

Megaman blushed. **_"I know - he told me -"_** He wanted to tell Lan they were together.

Lan looked softly at his Navi. "I'm happy for you and Protoman -"

**_"Thanks, Lan,"_** Megaman responded kindly. _**"That means a lot to me - and same goes for you and Chaud." **_

Lan nodded his head. "Thanks, pal. But the main reason I wanted you to come back is to ask you a question -" the brunette continued. "How does living with them sound to you?"

Megaman rolled his eyes. _**"You know the answer to that one." **_

"Just checking," Lan chuckled.

* * *

Protoman appeared in the P.E.T. He knew very well what Chaud meant when he said 'I need you to do a couple of things before Lan is released.' The tone in his Netop's voice gave him the notion. 

**_"You wanted to talk to me?"_**

Chaud nodded his head. "Are you sure Megaman is alright - according to Lan's P.E.T. he's still low on energy."

Protoman looked thoughtful for a moment. **_"He has been acting a little out of it since he got out of Sci-lab -"_**

"We'll think of something," Chaud tried to reassure his friend.

**_"That's not what I'm worried about,"_** Protoman said roughly. _**"Every time we try anything - Miss Yuriko is one step a head of us - and Megaman is always the target."**_

Chaud sighed, his eye showing a lot of emotion - his mind drifting to his conversation with Lan ...

_**"There's no need to be blaming your self for what happened," Lan reassured his koi. "I know you were trying to help - now come here." **_

**_Lan took hold of Chaud and pulled him into a kiss - to reassure the white haired boy, that things were going to be okay. _**

Protoman looked at his Netop for a moment. _**"Chaud,"**_ the red Navi spoke up. **_"Are you alright?"_**

"Yea, I'm fine," the white haired boy reassured his navi. "Just thinking."

A knowing smirk slowly made it self know on Protoman's face.

* * *

Miss Mari walked into the room, but something didn't feel right. The look in her eyes was darker than normal. 

"How are you feeling," she asked, sitting next to Lan.

Megaman watched closely. He didn't like the vibes he was getting - nor the look.

"I'm doing just fine," Lan answered, snapping Megaman out of his thought. "I'm going home with Chaud tomorrow -"

A dark twisted smirk slowly made itself known on the woman's face. She pulled out a damp cloth, and in one swift motion, she put the cloth over Lan's mouth.

**_"Miss Mari, what are you doing?"_** Megaman asked in shock.

A muffling sound came from Lan as he tried to move the damp cloth from his face. Why was Miss Mari doing this him? Did he do something wrong?

Miss Mari's eye shifted to Megaman. _Her eyes are like, _he thought, looking straight at her - realization sank in - it wasn't Miss Mari at all. Megaman's eyes widened, knowing who it really was - but his eye's changed to great hate.

_**"Get away from him, Miss Yuriko!"**_ Megaman demanded.

He tried to look like a threat in hopes that Miss Yuriko would back off. By that point Lan was out cold, and Megaman was starting to feel helpless.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Miss Yuriko warned. She pressed the cloth further into Lan's face. "You don't want anything else to happen to him, do you?"

Fear was clearly shown on Megaman's face when Lan's facial color changed somewhat. He had to do something - but what?

Megaman sighed in defeat. "What do you want?"

The two looked at each other for moment, the one thing they didn't count on was Rush - hiding. His expression hardened, knowing what he had to do. Rush only hoped that he was going to be quick about it.

To Be Continued ...


	19. Trapped

The Clash of Love

Chapter 19: Trapped

By KellyQ

Rush popped his head out of the hole to see Protoman doing some typing. He jumped out and started barking frantically.

Protoman turned to see Rush running toward him with a worried look on his face. "What is it?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

_**"What's going on?" **_came a voice that happened to be Chaud.

"I'm not sure," Protoman answered. "Rush is upset about something though."

The brown dog took hold of Protoman and started to pull forward. The two didn't get far when a 'ding' sound was heard. Rush let out a whimper, having a feeling that the message was going to be a threat.

"Chaud," Protoman announced. "You've got in-coming video mail."

**_"Go a head and bring it up on the screen." _**

Rush let Protoman go to open the e-mail. The first thing they saw was Miss Yuriko's face. Rush growled and looked back at Protoman. He barked a few times, and pointed an accusing finger toward Miss Yuriko's face.

"Just calm down, Rush," Protoman ordered.

The tension in the air was thick, as the three were ready for anything.

* * *

Lan slowly opened his eyes, feeling a little sluggish. He tried to remember what just happened, as he looked around. There was very little light to help see where he was. It looked like the room in Sci-lab to practice cross-fusion. But how did he get here? All he remembers was being at the hospital talking to Megaman until - Miss Mari walked in and ... Lan bit the bottom of his lip. Why would she try to hurt him? Unless it was Miss Yuriko dressed up like her twin sister to get to him and ... 

"Megaman -" The brunette slowly sat up and looked around. "Megaman, where are you?"

"I see that you're awake," came a familiar voice that happened to be Miss Yuriko. She stepped out of the shadows holding _his _P.E.T in her hand.

Lan turned his head and glared at her. "Give me back Megaman!" He slipped off the table and collapsed on his side. Pain shot through his body when he hit the cold marble floor. Lan winced in pain as he tried to move. He had to get Megaman away from her.

"You're in no condition to make demands," Miss Yuriko said cooly. She let the P.E.T drop from her hand. It hit the ground with a 'clang'. Once it landed, Miss Yuriko put her boot on the P.E.T, putting pressure on it. "Not unless - you do what I say - then I might consider helping you."

* * *

Rush looked at Protoman and then Chaud. His fear was confirmed that the video-mail was from Miss Yuriko saying that she had both Lan and Megaman. 

Chaud was about to say something, just as a window made itself known and Maylu's face appeared. She looked really worried.

_**"Chaud, come to the hospital,"**_ she said quickly. **_"Lan has been kidnapped!"_**

"I know," Chaud said darkly.

**_"We're going to have to teem up,"_** Maylu urged.

Chaud was about to counter back, but Protoman beat him to the punch: **_"We can handle Miss Yuriko - I just want to find Megaman as soon as _possible**

"Alright," the white haired boy sighed. "Meet Protoman and I at Sic-lab."

Maylu nodded her head just as Rush started to bark. "Do you want to help too?" She asked.

The brown dog nodded his head with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Lan growled, knowing full well that he couldn't do anything in the condition he was in. His expression darkened with loath. "Give me back Megaman and I might -" 

**_"Lan, don't -" _**Megaman interrupted immediately.

"Mmmm," Miss Yuriko mussed. "It seems to me that your blue friend here doesn't want to be Net-savers anymore – lets per-suade him, shall we?"

She bent down just as Lan mustered all the strength he could to lunge forward. Miss Yuriko was a little startled when she saw Lan was ready to tackle her to the ground. Miss Yuriko reached out and caught Lan by the neck.

**_"Lan!"_** Megaman panicked, as he watched his friend being tossed to the other side of the room, toward the Dimensional-chamber.

Miss Yuriko kicked the P.E.T toward Lan's direction, as the brown haired boy sat up slowly, shaking in slight pain, and quite shocked how much strength Miss Yuriko had.

* * *

_**"We can't do any communication what so ever?"**_ Maylu asked in disbelief. 

"What about frequency - or data," Roll said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Megaman is going to be jacked in something -"

_**"Sci-lab's computer range will need an upgrade for that, and we don't have time -" **_Chaud started.

"That's no sweat," Roll continued as all eyes fell on her. "Just hook me up and I'll use some of my own frequency to -"

"No," Protoman cut in at the same time Rush barked.

Roll looked at the two for a moment to see that the dog had a scowling expression on his face. He was not going let her use all her data just for that.

_**"We want to help," **_came a voice that happened to be Tory.

* * *

Maylu and Chaud turned to see: Yai, Dex, Tory, and Mr. Higsby. 

"We want to help find Lan and Megaman," Dex said with a determined look on his face.

They all had determined looks on their faces. Chaud sighed; now with all of Lan's friends, it was going to be a while before they were both found.

Maylu saw the annoyed look on Chaud's face. "I know what you're thinking - but we're going to need all the help we can get," she stated firmly.

"Fine," the white haired boy sighed again.

The others walked up and jacked their Navi's into the computer. Glide was the first to respond: _**"We'll stay here and get the Sci-lab's computers upgraded. You two go look around - I have this feeling that Megaman is not in Net-tech city." **_

* * *

Miss Yuriko looked at Lan for a moment. "I'll give you time to think about it." 

She turned and walked toward the wall. Lan's eyes widened when it shriveled away. Pale light poured in, as she walked into it. The door closed and became invisible again.

_**"Lan, you're not going to listen to her are you?" **_Megaman asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Lan protested. "Now letss get out of here."

To Be Continued ...


	20. Come Together

The Clash of Love

Chapter 20: Come Together

By KellyQ

Three days have passed, and the search was still on with no leads of Megaman and Lan. Protoman and Roll were jacked in several computers in some of the old buildings outside the city, but they came up with nothing. Sci-lad's computer was upgraded - but it didn't help any - it was like the two had disappeared.

"Still no leads?" Glide asked, and Roll shook her head.

Right then an idea came to her: "What about sending him e-mail -"

**_"Tried that," _**came a voice that happened to be Chaud.

Rush let out a small lonely whimper. He really missed Megaman and Lan, and with everything going on, he knew that Protoman and Chaud were affected by the whole thing. Rush walked up to Protoman and tried to get his attention by letting out a whimper, and tugging on his arm.

The red Navi pulled his hand away. "I don't have time to play right now."

Roll sighed. "That's his way of asking if you're alright."

Protoman looked down to see a lot of emotion in Rush's eyes. The red Navi bent down with a sad smile. He reached out to pet the dog. "I'm okay," Protoman reassured the brown dog. Rush stepped up and hugged Chauds Net Navi. He knew that Protoman wasn't being honest with him, but Rush just decided not to say anything else.

* * *

During that time, the others were trying to find La;. he and Megaman tried various way's to get a hold of Chaud and Protoman, yet the communication was down. Next they tried opening the door by overriding the system, but the door closed just as it unlocked and opened. 

"She's really trying our patience," Lan murmured angrily.

**_"I know,"_** Megaman sighed. **_"But did you see anything beyond the door?" _**

Lan's expression hardened, trying to recall anything. It changed one moment later as he remembered. "The whole room is inside a Dimensional-area -"

**_"That's why communiction doesn't work,"_** Megaman figured out. "_**Now we know that much - jack me in the computer again so we can figure out where we are, and plan our next move." **_

Lan smirked with a slight playful look on his face. "Since when did you get so smart? I think hanging around Protoman is a bad thing ..."

Megaman pouted cutely and blushed a little. Lan chuckled and pointed his P.E.T toward the computer. A red beam came from the P.E.T to a spot on the wall near the computer screen.

* * *

Soon Megaman was in the computer. He stood there for a moment, his expression dark. _I've got to get Lan out of here,_ the blue Navi thought. _The longer we stay here - the more he'll think we'll have to do what ever Miss Yuriko says._

**_"Megaman, are you okay," _**came Lan's voice. **_"Do you need any Battle-Chips?" _**

Lan's Net Navi shook his head. "I was just thinking -"

_**"Don't spend too long. We still need a plan -" **_

Megaman nodded his head, and took off running. _Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything eles happen to you, _the blue Navi thought, with a stern expression. He started to feel hopefull again, and he felt that he had to believe that Protoman and Chaud were looking for them.

* * *

Yuriko watched from the surveillance camera with an amusing look. She got to her feet and walked out of the room: 

Time to put her plan into action.

The camera zoomed in on Lan who was trying to get up and actually tried to walk...

Lan crawled to the table and used some of his strength to get himself to stand. _This would be a lot easier if I had some help, _he thought - wishing that Chaud was there to help him. _No! I can't think like that, _Lan thought. _I have to believe that Chaud is still looking for me, and I have to do my part ..._ At that exact moment the door opened and light poured in. Lan turned his head and growled, with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. The anger melted slightly when he saw that Yuriko had a tray of food and battle-Chips. She stepped up and placed the tray on the table.

"Where am I?" Lan asked angrily.

"Aren't you impatient," Yuriko mused, eyeing him.

Lan growled. "If you think I'm going to listen to you, for get it. You killed my parents - tried to take Megaman away from me - and one of these days Chaud and I will make sure you're behind bars!"

"My - you have a lot of anger," Yuriko said cooly. "You could use it, to get stronger ..."

Lan narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Becides - I'm not dumb to fall for that -"

"You're angry, right," Yuriko asked calmly. "You're angry about a lot of things -"

"Of course I'm angry - and I don't need this!" Lan murmured angrily, shoving the tray on to the foor.

Yuriko's eyes shifted to the mess on the floor and then back to Lan. "You do realize that was your food and Battle-Chips."

That statement caught Lan off guard. She was giving him food, and the Battle-Chips were his? Lan looked down at the mess then back at Yuriko, who was walking out.

"Hold on," the brown haired boy called out darkly, causing Yuriko to stop. "Why - why did you kill my parents and only allowed me to live?"

"You should ask Chaud that question ..."

Lan flinched. "Wha - what do you mean?"

Yuriko smirked. "He's the one who kept you a live knowing you would suffer from it ..."

"You're lying!" Lan murmured angrily, knowing what she was talking about.

"Am I now," Yuriko mused. She turned to face the brown haired boy. "You know very well that you and Megaman will never be Net-Savers without your father's help -"

Yuriko stopped when Lan let out an angry shout for her to stop talking. The brown haired woman turned to see that Lan was shaking, his expression dark, and tears were coming down his face.

"I'll leave you alone then," Yuriko smirked. She turned and walked out, and stood there for a moment. _phase one: complete, _Yuriko thought.

* * *

Megaman came five minutes later to find Lan just sitting on the floor. His body was slouched, and his eyes were dull. 

"Lan ..." the blue Navi called out.

Lan's eyes shifted to his Navi. "Megaman, what did it feel like to be deleted?"

Megaman's eyes widened for a moment. What was he talking about? "Lan, are you okay?"

"I just want to go -" Lan murmured truthfully.

Just at that exact moment, his P.E.T glowed and before Lan knew what was really going on, his head was snapped to the right. The brown haired boy's eyes widened. Lan put his shaky hand on his right cheek, and slowly turned his head and came face to face with Megaman. There was so many emotions in the Navi's eyes, and one of them was pain.

"Don't you ever say that!" Megaman yelled angrily, shaking his Netop quite hard.

Lan winced, feeling pain go through his sore body. "Megaman, stop it - you're hurting me."

"Oh - I'm sorry," the blue Navi quickly said. He gently scooped his Netop and laid Lan on the table. Megaman sat next to the brown haired boy who was now lying on his back. "Try and get some sleep, Lan. I'll be right here."

Lan nodded his head and closed his eyes allowing the cold darkness take him.

To be Continued...


	21. Filled with Rage & Sadness

The Clash of Love

Chapter 21: Filled with Rage & Sadness

KellyQ

Lan managed to make himself stand with the support of the long table. Megaman watched from the other side of the room: they both agreed when Lan learned to walk, they would cross-fuse. There was a slight problem - Yuriko seemed to know what they were doing. It really started to annoy Lan, so he jacked Megaman in to look for the surveillance camera. The blue Navi did find it, but it was heavily guarded by Viruses and Needleman. The two had a show down, but Yuriko's Navi had a big advantage over the situation.

Megaman growled. "Get out of my way!" He hollered. Megaman's plasma gun changed to an electric sword, and he ran straight for Needleman. A couple of viruses were deleted when the blue Navi swiped his sword toward Needleman.

Yuriko's Navi snickered, and moved out of the way. "Pathetic ... just like that Proto-boy ..."

Needleman paused when he saw Megaman run toward him with nothing but great hate in his eyes. Yuriko's Navi moved calmly out of the way, as the blue Navi took another swing at the darkloid.

**_"Megaman, look out!" _**

Lan's Navi moved out of the way just as the viruses used their attack. The sword that was Megaman's hand shriveled, and Needleman saw his chance to use his attack.

_**"Hero sword - battle-chip in - download!" **_

Megaman jumped out of the way, as the sword formed into his hand. The blue Navi turned, and in one swift motion, the viruses were all deleted.

Megaman turned toward Needleman, the same look in his eye. "No one calls Protoman names -"

"What difference does it make," Needleman shrugged. "You know you're weak without him. That's probably why he gave you ..."

"You know nothing," Megaman stated darkly, his body shaking slightly. He wasn't going to let Needleman say bad things about the Navi he cared about. "When Protoman does things - it's for a good reason."

_**"If he cares so much, where is he?"**_ came Yuriko's musing voice.

**_"We don't have to deal with this,"_** came Lan's angry voice.

* * *

The brown haired boy's expression turned dark with hate. He knew what Needleman was saying about Protoman was a lie. Lan twitched when he heard Yuriko's voice. The brown haired boy pointed his P.E.T toward the computer and Logged Megaman out. 

After a few moments, the blue Navi spoke up. "Lan, jack me back in -"

"No," Lan said firmly. "I'm not going to let Miss Yuriko do whatever she wants ..." the brown haired boy paused when he saw his Navi sigh. "I know how you feel - I want revenge too, and I'm not going to let her take you away from me ..."

_Lan ... _Megaman looked at his Netop, who smiled back at him.

"You're _my_ best friend, Megaman," Lan declared, looking into his Net Navi's eyes.

The two looked at each other - brown locked with green. Megaman's expression softened to kindness. "You too."

* * *

Anetta walked down the hallway toward Chaud's office with a boxed lunch and Lan's bandana, in her hand. She stopped at the door and looked at the blue cloth, images of Lan's humble face filled her mind. _I wish you were here, _she thought bitterly. _Things are not the same without you. _Anetta really wanted to talk to someone about her feelings about what has been going on. With a sigh, Anetta knocked on the door. 

_**"You can come in, Anetta,"**_ came Chaud's voice.

The red haired girl opened the door and walked in to see Chaud sitting at his desk, looking sternly at the computer. Anetta placed the two things on the table, and Chaud turned in his chair and looked at the boxed lunch. His eyes shifted to Lan's bandana to see bleach marks on the blue cloth.

"Sorry," Anetta said, scratching the back of her head. "I tried to get as much blood off as I could ..."

"Don't worry about it," Chaud reassured her. He opened the box to see that it was bowl of soup.

Anetta watched with a nervous look. Chaud looked at it for a moment and smirked at a forgotten memory.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Anetta asked.

Chaud chuckled. "No. I was just remembering something Lan and I did awhile back with the Cutman brothers ..."

_**"Talk about annoying," **_came Protoman's voice from the computer.

The white haired boy nodded his head in agreement. "How's it coming with the map of the city?" Chaud took the chop-sticks, dishing out a good size bite. Steam came from the noodles, as he blew on them, and brought them to his lips.

**_"I found two possibale places," _**Protoman announced. **_"I also found old data that contain info about a place outside the city." _**

Chaud nodded his head. "Go ahead and save into the computer."

Anetta became anxious. "Well?"

"This is not bad," the white haired boy complimented, a satisfied look in his eyes.

The red haired girl let out a squeal of delight. "That's great!" she said, clapping her hands together, looking happy.

**_"Chaud,"_** Protoman called out. _**"Do you want me to send E-mail to Maylu and Roll?"**_

"Yea. And have them come here."

"Already done."

Chaud took a bite of the last of the soup, and handed the box back to Anetta.

"I hope the soup helped you feel better," the red haired girl murmured.

Chaud couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. You've done enough," he said.

Anetta smiled, and slipped her hand along Chaud's hand, to stop at his wrist. She looked into Chaud's eyes. "If you ever need to talk about anything, you know how to reach me."

At that exact moment, Chaud nodded his head, and the phone rang. The white haired boy picked it up and put it to his ear. Anetta watched as Chaud put the phone down, and got to his feet.

"I need to do a few things. I'll be right back."

* * *

Anetta turned toward the computer. "Protoman...?" 

The red Navi appeared on the screen, and nodded his head to acknowledge that he was paying attention.

"I'm really sorry ..."

Protoman's expression changed a little. **_"For what?" _**

"For everything ... especially for wanting revenge - I really wanted Chaud to know what it felt like to have something precious taken away - and after seeing what happened to you, I felt rotten - I'm sorry."

The red Navi sighed. _Why does everyone want to apologize..._he paused when he saw a tear sliding down her cheek. **_"People shouldn't be apologizing for what happened - I should ..." _**Protoman said. **_"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to save Silk ... but I know how you feel losing something precious ..."_** the red Navi paused, looking the other way, some memories from a long ago fight came to him. Protoman never forgot that fight with Pharaohman nor how Megaman pushed him out of the way, only to get deleted in the process.

To Be Continued ...


	22. Blind Faith?

The Clash of Love

Chapter 22: Blind Faith?

By KellyQ

Lan moved along the table to balance himself as he walked. He starting feel stranth back in his leg again, each time he walked. Megaman stood a few feet away from the table, ready to help his Netop if he needed it. The brown haired boy came to the end of the table, and took a breath. _Alright, let's see if I can do this ..._ Lan started to move away from the table, trying to keep his balance.

"You're doing great, Lan," Megaman observed. He noticed that his Netop was now limping, and starting to have a little balance. "You're actually walking!" Megaman cheered.

Lan stopped, and realization sank in: he was standing on his own two feet and walking - well, it wasn't really walking ... just limping. Lan's face lit up slightly. "I ... I .. did it!"

Just as soon as Lan said those words, his legs gave way, causing him to wince. Megaman stepped up, just as his Netop was leaning against him.

"I think that's enough walking for right now," Megaman said. He scooped Lan in his arms and carried him to the table.

They sat there in silence until Lan started to rub his hands along his arms, to keep warm. "How did it get so cold of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Megaman said. His body, including the P.E.T started to glow, and the blue Navi was back inside Lan's P.E.T. _**"Jack me in and I'll see what I can do about the temperature in here."**_

"Alright," the brown haired boy said, pointing his P.E.T to the computer. "Just don't stay too long."

* * *

Maylu walked in, looking a little irritated. Roll wasn't too pleased herself. Waking up Maylu was not the most thrilling job to do, especially when it was on the weekend. 

"Alright. What was so important - that you had to wake me up at three in the morning for."

"I found two possible places to look at," Chaud informed.

Maylu's face went stern. "Where?"

"They're both located at the edge of the city."

**_"Didn't we check there?"_** Roll sighed.

**_"I want to find them as much as you do,"_** Protoman said. _**"So trust me on this." **_

* * *

Megaman stood there, trying to keep his anger down. _I've got to have faith, _he told himself over and over. _Protoman and the others are looking for us. I just have to make sure Miss Yuriko doesn't hurt Lan anymore than she has. _Megaman looked down to see that his Netop was slowly waking from a half hour nap. 

"I don't think they'll be coming for us," Lan sighed.

_**"How many times do we have to have this conversation ... the others are not going to give up on us!" **_

"What diffrence does it make - we're still going to have to find a way out of here -"

Megaman's expression darkened. _**"If that's the way you feel - I'll support you ..."**_

Lan bit the bottum of his lip. "I'm sorry, Megaman ... I try and tell myself that things are going to get better ... that Chaud and the others are looking for us - I just wish I had your type of faith."

Megaman nodded his head. **_"Do you want to see if Cross-fusion works?"_**

"Just give me a few moments to rest - I feel sort of sick," Lan murmured, draping his arm over his eyes.

In actual truth, Lan really wanted to sleep, and not wake up. Megaman sighed. He knew that Lan wasn't really sick - his Netop just wanted to be alone.

**_"Alright, I'll see what I can do about the temperature in here."_**

* * *

A dark twisted smirk slowly formed on the Miss Yuriko's face. Time to have a little fun with Megaman ... 

Lan's Net Navi came to what looked like a thermostat, that was red. The color was in a lot of places in the computer. Megaman reached out to ajust the temperature, but felt like he was being watched. The blue Navi's eye shifted to the right and saw that it was Miss Yuriko watching him through the computer window.

They both looked at each other for a moment. Megaman was the first to turn around, his expression changed to that of a spoiled child. He started to walk away, but stopped dead when Yuriko called out.

**_"You know he's not coming ..." _**

Megaman's expression darkened. His hand balled into a fist. "You don't know anything ... Protoman is coming - I have faith in him."

**_"Really,"_** Yuriko mused. **_"Very interesting ... does he have faith in you?" _**

That question caught Megaman off guard, and his body flinched. Yuriko smirked in satisfaction - questioning Megaman about his feelings toward Protoman was sort of amusing.

Megaman on the other hand, stood there trying to fight his own emotion. _Protoman loves me, _Megaman thought. _He even told me he does._

"Of course he does!"

**_"How can you be sure," _**Yuriko mused. **_"Protoman did have faith in you to delete him when he got corrupted by the Dark-chip ... right?" _**

Megman's eyes widened in shock. "How did ..."

**_"You do remember Laserman ..." _**Yuriko paused when she saw Megaman's expression darken with pure loath. **_"He was disapointed he didn't get you - but he was satisfied when he got Protoman -" _**

By that point Megaman wasn't really paying any attention. As soon as Protoman's name fell from Yuriko's lips, Lan's Net Navis expression darkened with anger.

"Are you finished yet, because I have to get back to Lan."

Megaman turned and started to walk away, but stopped again when Yuriko called out. _**"And wait for him? **Face it** - Protoman is not coming to get you -"**_

At the exact moment Yuriko said those words, Megaman turned and fired his plasma gun at the computer window. The screen blew into a thousand pieces. Lan's Net Navi stood there for a moment trying to regain his emotion. A moment later Megaman's legs gave way, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.

"None of it was my fault," Megaman murmured, tears sliding down his face. He sank further onto the floor. "But it always does turn out that way because I'm _not_ strong enough ..."

Realization hit Megaman at that exact moment. Now why didn't he just see it before ... it was so obvious.

To Be Continued ...


	23. Fusion of the Heart

The Clash of Love

Chapter 23: Fusion of the Heart

By KellyQ

Protoman and Roll were jacked into an old computer alarm system, to be greeted by some viruses that were ready to attack. Roll was first to make a move.

"Heart Slash!"

All the viruses screeched in pain, as the two Navis used their attacks. The door to the warehouse opened, and a little moon light poured in as Chaud and Maylu walked in. They both took two steps in, and the door closed with a loud bang. Chaud and Maylu stood there for a moment trying to adjust to the darkness.

**_"There are two more levels to this building," _**Protoman told them.

Chaud nodded his head, and the two made their way forward. They didn't get fare, when the lights came on. The Two of them froze, waiting for anything. It wasn't long before Miss Yuriko stepped out of the shadows, clapping her hands in a slow mocking gesture.

Chaud's expression hardened with pure hate. "Where's Lan and Megaman." _And I hope I'm not too late._

Miss Yuriko's eyes shifted to the right. Maylu and Chaud followed her gaze to see that it was Lan's hybrid form standing there. The look in his eyes was darker than normal, and menacing. Chaud turned to scold Miss Yuriko, but she wasn't present.

"It took you long enough to find me," Lan's hybrid form taunted. Chaud turned to see that the other boy was ready to fight.

**_"Chaud, we need to Cross-fuse,"_** Protoman urged. The white haired boy hesitated. Fight his koi? That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's the matter," Lan's hybrid form mocked. "Afraid you'll hurt me - you don't have to worry about that - I've been in a enough pain ..."

Maylu bit the bottum of her lip. "We came as quickly as we could ..."

Lan's hybrid form didn't say anything, but moved behind Chaud. The white haired boy froze in shock. How did Lan and Megaman get that type of speed, when fused together? Chaud slowly turned, just as his P.E.T glowed and Protoman stood in front of him. The white haired boy's eyes widened to see that his Navi had protected him, by blocking the other Navi's with his own aqua sword.

"Chaud, are you alright?" Protoman asked over his shoulder. It took a moment for the white haired boy to answer - but it was only a nod. Protoman growled in frustration, and looked back at Lan's hybrid form. "I don't know what Yuriko did to you -"

"There's no way you can save him ..." came Yuriko's voice. She stepped out of the shadows, with Needleman by her side. "And even if you do ... you won't get out of here alive."

"Y-you mean - that this place is going to blow?" Maylu uttered out.

Yuriko nodded her head. "Yep. In about three minutes - this place will blow -"

Protoman growled again. He had to come up with something. He looked back at Lan's hybrid form, to see that his expression was dark with hate.

"Hold it," Lan's hybrid form called out to Yuriko. "You told me that you wouldn't interfere ..."

Yuriko put her hands on her hips, with a smirk on her face. "Interfere? Weren't you the one who said: 'I don't care what happens to me as long Chaud knows how I feel!'? It sounded to me like you wanted to die no matter what happened ..."

Chaud, Maylu, and Protoman looked directly at their friend._ No, _Megaman thought. _I'm not going to let Lan do that! _Using what little strength the blue Navi had, he took over Lan's mind and body. Yuriko growled in frustration. _He just won't give up on Lan, _she thought - seeing that Megaman had taken control of his Netop's body.

_"I had enough of this,"_ came Megaman's voice through Lan. _"First you take Lan's parents - then spread lies about Chaud and Protoman - hey, come back here!"_

By that point, Yuriko was running to the other end of the room, toward two duble doors. _This has gone on far enough, _Maylu thought. She looked down at her P.E.T to sense that her Navi felt the same way. The two nodded, knowing what had to be done. She pulled out her Synchro-chip, and it was long before cross-fused Maylu stood there.

She jumped into the air. "Aqua Power!"

The floor right underneath Yuriko cracked. She looked down, and before she had time to even move, water shot out trapping her inside. Yuriko screamed in discomfort - wondering briefly how she forgotten about Lan's female friend. The water stopped moments later. Yuriko got to her hands and knee's, coughing up water.

"It's all over, you _witch_!" Maylu's hybrid form told her.

"That may be true ... but you still got less then then one minute to get out ..."

* * *

A black car, followed by two police cars, pulled up to the warehouse. Manabe, Meijin, and Anetta got out of the car. 

"Is this the place?" Manabe asked Anetta.

The red haired girl looked around. "Yes ... I think so ..."

Meijin sighed. "We can't go in now - not with the Dimensional-area standing in our way."

_Does that mean we're too late to save them, _Anetta thought. She didn't want to lose anymore people in her life. It was painful enough when Anetta lost her Navi.

The others, Yai, Dex, and Tory also stood there, holding their P.E.T's. They had to be ready for anything! Tory looked closely, and noticed that something didn't feel right.

**_"Everyone," _**Glide shouted suddenly. _**"This place is about to blow!" **_

They all gasped. Anetta was the first to cry out, and ran toward the building. Manabe went after her, and tried to hold her back.

"No," the red haired girl screamed. Anetta struggled in Manabe's tight grip. "No - let me go - I have to save them!"

Smoke was now coming from the back, and the windows shattered. More smoke oozed out from the broken glass, as the ground shook. Meijin's expression hardened, and he looked around. He knew that they were okay. He turned his head, and smirked at the sight. Just three feet away from the warehouse were Maylu, Chaud, Lan and to Meijin's surprize - Miss Yuriko - knocked out.

* * *

Megaman Slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was red. He blinked several times trying to take in his Surroundings. Megaman moved a little, and he realized that he was in Protoman's lap again. 

"Protoman ..." Megaman threw his arms around his koi, and buried his face in Protoman's neck. "I knew you would look for me ..." By now Megaman had tears sliding down his cheeks, and his body was tense all over. "I almost doubted you ... can you ever forgive me?"

They were now looking at each other. Some tears still came down Megaman's face. Protoman just smiled down at his koi, and wiped the tears from Megaman's face. "I have a promise to keep ... right?" Protoman reminded his koi.

_Protoman ... _Blue locked with green. The red Navi leaned in and pressed his lips against Megaman's.

To Be Continued ...


	24. Take a Breath

The Clash of Love

Chapter 24 : Take a Breath

By KellyQ

Lan felt darkness and warmth, which was a nice change from being cold all the time.

_"I hope he's not going to be too mad at me for taking over his body -" _

Megaman?

_"I just can't believe my own twin sister would do this. At least she's where she belongs."_

Miss Mari?

_"I hope he's going to be okay after what happened." _

Maylu?

_Everyone sounds so sad, _Lan thought, feeling guilt wash over him. He didn't mean to worry them. What about Chaud and Protoman? Were they okay? At that exact moment, Lan felt a soft warm hand caress his cheek.

_"I'm sorry ..." _

Chaud ...

Lan really wanted to wake up, and reassure his koi that he was okay, and apologize for what he did. The problem was that he didn't want to open his eyes and face them.

_"We should let him rest. You should rest too, Chaud." _

* * *

"Don't leave me ..." came a raspy voice of Lan. 

He didn't want his friends to leave him, especially Chaud. The others turned to see that Lan was awake. His eyes were dull, with no emotion in them. Chaud was by his side in the matter of moments.

Their hands came together. "Chaud ... I'm ... sorry ..."

The white haired boy hushed the boy by stroking Lan's cheek. "You're safe now. Miss Yuriko won't come after you anymore."

A weak smile made itself known on Lan's face. "We ... did ... it."

"Yea, but we thought we were going to lose you for sure," Maylu sighed. "If it wasn't for Megaman ..." just as the word fell from Maylu's lips, Lan turned his head to look at Megaman. "We wouldn't have been able to get you to Sci-lab on time."

Lan smiled at his Navi. "Thanks for everything buddy ..."

"Lan," Chaud started, getting this koi's attention. "You're going to stay here for a little while -"

"Yea - and when you're all better we can have a welcome home party at Chaud's house," Yai announced.

Everyone awed at the idea. Chaud moved next to the blonde haired girl, eyeing her. "And who gave you promotion to even have that thought?"

**_"I did," _**Roll clarified, with amusement in her eyes. **_"I just thought it would be a nice gesture for Lan ..." _**

Chaud sighed and was about to give in when Lan spoke up: "Thanks, but I've had enough ..."

"Are you sure?" Yai inquired. "We can have a small party ..."

"I'm sure," Lan murmured, nodding his head.

* * *

The brown haired boy closed his eyes to hear the others walk out, but he knew that he wasn't alone. Lan smiled and opened his eyes to see that Chaud was still there. He noticed that the white haired boy was wearing _his_ blue bandana. 

"That looks good on you," Lan murmured. He reached out and touched Chauds face with a shaky hand.

"We have our Navi's to thank for that," the white haired boy said, as his eyes shifted to the screen where both Navi's were. "And having this on did give a little hope and _light _while we were trying to find you."

Lan blushed, knowing what his koi was talking about. "You'll stay, right?"

Chaud smirked, showing some amusument in his eyes. "Not unless I get to sleep with you." _And keep you from getting hurt again, _he thought.

Lan moved slightly to allow his koi to join him on the bed-like table. They both snuggled aginst each other - Chaud resting his head on Lan's chest, while the brown haired boy managed to pull the blankets over them.

"Lan ..." Chaud said sleepily. "Can you ... ever forgive me?" By that time, the white haired boy was lying on top of the brown haired boy.

"Don't worry about it for now," Lan murmured, rubbing the other boy's back. "Just rest for now."

Megaman and Protoman felt it was time for their Netops to have time to themselves, so they left.

* * *

The two Navis were now sitting alone, with Megaman sitting in Protoman's lap. They sat in silence for a moment until the blue Navi spoke up. 

"Do you think we've seen the last of Miss Yuriko?"

Protoman tightened his grip on his koi. "I don't know - but I won't let her near you again."

Megaman looked at the other Navi, trying to look beyond Protoman's black visors. The blue Navi really wanted to see what the red Navi looked like without his helmet on.

"May I ..." Megaman hesitated.

Protoman gave a meek nod. Lan's Net Navi took hold of the helmet and slipped it off. Protoman's hair fluffed out, as Megaman looked into his cold slanted blue eyes. The blue Navi gasped softly, and blushed. _He's more beautiful than I ever imagined, _Megaman thought, taking more of Protoman's face. The red Navi had real thin eyebrows and his bangs hung over his forehead and eyes.

"You're more beautiful without the helmet, Protoman ..." Megaman murmured, running his hand trough his koi's soft hair.

Chaud's Navi leaned in and was about to do the same thing Megaman did, when a barking sound came from their right. They both pulled away, just as Rush tackled Protoman to the grownd. Megaman was abit startled by the dogs actions, and Rush let out a threating growl.

"Rush, calm down," Megaman urged. "It's just Protoman ..."

The brown dog looked at Megaman then at Protoman. Rush backed away immediately after that, looking real apologetic at the red Navi. Protoman smiled at the brown dog with, amusement in his eyes.

"Next time we'll play _'dog and virus_'," Protoman mused.

Megaman chuckled, and handed Protoman his helmet. "We better check on Lan and Chaud."

To Be Continued ...


	25. What can't be Erased

The Clash of Love

Chapter 25: What can't be Erased

By KellyQ

Lan looked out the window, to see that the rain was coming down hard. He limped over to the chair, and sat down. It has been two weeks since the memorial service for his parents. During that time, Lan practiced on his walking with the new leg brace Chaud gave him. The draw back was the mocking words Yuriko left behind - those were still fresh in Lan's mind.

Miss Mari stood at the door with a mornful look on her face. She really wanted to erase what her sister did to him. Miss Mari slowly walked up, and stood next to Lan. He already acknowledged her presence, and in two seconds, Lan was in her arms.

"Why does she still haunt me ..."

Miss Mari bit the bottom of her lip. She held Lan in a protective embrace. "I'm so _sorry_ ..." Miss Mari murmured. A tear came down her face, and she rubbed Lan's back in a soothing manner. Miss Mari really was sorry that she didn't stop Yuriko from rattling Lan worse than he was. _Now he's more fragile than before ..._

After a moment, Lan chuckled. "It's weird how we're all apologizing to each other when Miss Yuriko should do it."

"Well," Miss Mari responded. "You know that's never going to happen ..."

Lan cocked his head from side to side, and rolled his eyes. He knew that already, but he just wished Miss Yuriko would addmit it. _At least she's where she belongs, _Lan thought. He couldn't help but smile. Lan has been doing that, and it felt good to smile again.

* * *

A red motorcycle sped down the streets of Net-tech city. Megaman held onto Protoman tightly, as the red Navi steered the motorcycle like a pro. _I wonder where he's taking me, _Megaman thought ... 

_The blue Navi blinked a few times after hearing what sounded like a motorcycle. Rush, who was in Megaman's arms jumped down and started barking. Lan's Navis eyes followed to where he was pointed. Megaman's face lit up when he noticed that it was actually Protoman riding on a motorcycle. The blue Navi stepped up with amusment in his eyes, just as Protoman pulled up. _

_"Where did you get the cool set of wheels?" _

_Protoman smirked. "Do you want to go for a spin?" _

_"Sounds like fun ..." _

_But where is he taking me, _Megaman thought. His eyes shifted to the right. _At least it's over. It took a lot of strength to keep Lan from going under. _

Protoman looked quickly at his koi. "Megaman ..." the red Navi called out, getting the blue Navi's attention. "Is everything alright?"

Megaman bit the bottom of his lip. "I was just thinking ..."

Protoman nodded his head. "I wouldn't worry about Lan ..."

"I know ..." Megaman muttered shamefully. "But I can't help but feel that everything was my fault ... like my own weakness was the start of the whole mess ..."

The blue Navi paused, realizing that they have stopped, and Protoman was not in his arms. Megaman was about to panic when he felt something hard hit his head. The blue Navi turned his head to see Protoman standing there. Megaman didn't like the look nor the vibes he got from his koi.

"You baka," Protoman sighed. He turned so that he was leaning against the bike. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you ..."

"I'm sorry about that ..." Megaman murmured, failing to hear the humor in his koi's voice.

* * *

Chaud came home a little while later, just as Miss Mari had sent Lan to rest. The two looked at each other. Miss Mari stepped up and pulled Chaud in a loving embrace. 

"I want to thank you for being there for him ..."

The white haired boy gave a meek nod. Of course he was going to be there for his koi! Nothing was going to change that now.

"Anyways," Miss Mari started again. "I have to go. If you need anything, just let me know."

The two said their goodbyes, and Chaud headed up the stairs to his room that he shared with Lan. He came up to the landing to see Lan limping his way to the stairs.

"I was on my way down to have something to eat. You wanna join me?"

Chaud rose a brow. "You're still hungry? But you just ate not too long ago ..."

"Now don't start on me too," Lan pouted cutely. "I get enough grief from Megaman about my eating habits."

Chaud smirked, with amusement in his eyes. He had to admit that Lan's relationship with his Net-navi was amusing.

"I suppose it won't hurt to join you ..."

With that, Chaud helped Lan down the stairs. The process was slow and painful, but they managed.

"Chaud," Lan started. They both entered the kitchen. "Is it true that I almost died, but you kept me alive?"

The white haired boy's expression darkened. "Lan, when you were lying there on hospital bed barely alive ... I wasn't going to let you leave me ..." By know Chaud had tears coming down his face. He pulled Lan into a protective embrace. "Because ... because **I**_love you_." The last part was a murmur.

Lan tightened his grip on his koi. He really felt a pang for Chaud. "I'm -" Before he could finish, the white haired boy pressed his lips against Lan's.

"I don't ..." Chaud said in between kisses. "Want ... you to say that it was your fault."

"I know," Lan murmured. "I just hate myself for letting her trick me like that ... even more so that I couldn't do anything to save my parents."

Chaud just nodded his head, and tightened his grip on Lan.

* * *

Protoman sighed. "I meant that in a sarcastic way. You are strong ... in a unique way, and I've never regretted knowing you ..." 

He paused when he realized that Megaman was hugging him, his face buried in his neck. "Thank you ..." the blue Navi murmured.

Protoman looked down at the blue Navi, who appeared to look happy. The red Navi smirked, wondering briefly how Megaman managed to worm into his life.

Protoman didn't get far with his thoughts, when a flash of light came from their right. Both Megaman and Protoman turned their heads to see that it was Roll holding a camera.

She had a playful look on her face. "Sorry ..." Roll teased. "I just had to ..."

The two male Navis let go of each other. "You better have a good reason for having that thing," Protoman spoke roughly. He was not going to let Roll announce that he was going out with Megaman ... not just yet.

"Trust me," Megaman spoke sarcastically. "You don't want to know what goes on in that girls head."

Protoman eyed them both, and smirked. "I'll take that into consideration."

* * *

The two Navis appeared in Chaud's P.E.T, some time later... 

"Thanks for driving me around ..."

Protoman smiled. "Sure. You better get going before Lan makes a scene."

Megaman nodded his head, and gave Protoman a quick kiss before logging out. The red Navi stood there for a moment, and smiled - things were going to get very interesting from here on out.

The End


End file.
